<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>47 Days to Change by blu_dinero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903347">47 Days to Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_dinero/pseuds/blu_dinero'>blu_dinero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Young Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_dinero/pseuds/blu_dinero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una historia de Harry Potter que regresa al pasado para encontrar la debilidad de su enemigo, Voldemort, pero Harry quiere intentar algo.</p><p>¿Es posible cambiar el corazón de alguien tan malvado?</p><p>(Esta traduccion estara en espera debido a la traductora teniendo una agenda muy ocupada este mes. Probablemente continuara en un mes, pero hare todo lo posible para intentar subir al menos un capitulo.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Coincidencia Equivocada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/404661">[HP]47天改造</a> by 墨玉绿.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta es una traducción de un fanfic chino de Ink Emerald/墨玉绿</p><p>(Esta historia fue traducida del Chino al Ingles al Español)</p><p> So nueva en este website, asi q nose como funcionan unas cosas :')</p><p>*Dark Lord - Señor Oscuro (creo q suena mas cool en Ingles jajajaja)</p><p>Traduccion en Ingles hecho por snow_owl01</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Coincidencia Equivocada</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>31 de Diciembre de 1926</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Fue a finales de diciembre. Naturalmente, las calles de Londres estaban cubiertas de nieve. La ciudad, todavía ensombrecida por los horrores de la Primera Guerra Mundial, se presentó como un anciano débil, se aferraba desesperadamente al último rostro de su antigua gloria imperial. Sus ciudadanos se apresuraron, jalando sus abrigos contra los vientos, sin querer morar en calles vacías. Periódicos revoloteaban en el aire frío; la fecha en ellos decía el 31 de diciembre de 1926.</p><p> </p><p>Hoy fue el último día del año de 1926.</p><p> </p><p>En una esquina de la calle, un delgado joven de pelo oscuro agarró un dispositivo alrededor de su cuello, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro aturdido. El baratito delicadamente elaborado parecía un pequeño reloj de arena, incrustado con anillos de plata que estaban con letras ilegibles. Si algún mago pasara en este momento exacto, estaba seguro de que habrían reconocido el objeto. </p><p> </p><p>Un Time-Turner (Girador del Tiempo)</p><p> </p><p>Aunque en comparación con los Time-Tuners emitidos por el Ministerio estándar, este dispositivo en particular parecía mucho más pequeño, más intrincado, y envuelto en una misteriosa especie de brillo plateado. </p><p> </p><p>El joven se quedó en silencio, mirando como piezas de basura tropezaron por las calles, hasta que se detuvo al pie de una estatua de piedra caliza corroída de la Virgen Maria. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ¡Esto debe de ser un error! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Vientos helados barrían a través del desordenado cabello del joven, y sus rizos mechones se pegaban en sus gafas redondas, oscureciendo sus ojos. El joven apretó sus puños mientras miraba a las calles vacías y desconocidas. Se sentía perdido.</p><p> </p><p>¿A quién podía recurrir… en esta época que no era suya? </p><p> </p><p>“Tu misión es encontrar su debilidad, “ sonaron las palabras de Hermione en su cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>La brillante bruja nacida de Muggles lo miró, con el tipo de reverencia reservada para algo precioso. Algo como su última esperanza, el último rayo de luz antes de la completa oscuridad. </p><p> </p><p>Poco después de la muerte de Dumbledore, el Order of Phoenix (Orden del Fénix) había caído. En tres cortos años, la Oscuridad había llegado al poder. Voldemort regresó triunfalmente. La Luz había perdido. </p><p> </p><p>Cada batalla fue una lucha de desesperación. Sus fuerzas crecían débil dia a dia, aliados y amigos desaparecieron uno por uno. Hasta que una noche, quizás debido a la lástima de los Cielos, Harry logró leer la mente de Voldemort una vez en su sueño, y encontró una grieta en los recuerdos del Dark Lord -- el hombre tiene una debilidad fatal. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Encuentra su debilidad.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Esa era la misión de Harry. Parecía bastante simple, pero también imposible. ¿Debilidad? ¿Qué debilidad? ¿Era una persona? ¿Una cosa? ¿Un hechizo? Una debilidad parecía una pista demasiado vaga para continuar. </p><p> </p><p>Después de explorar a través de cada detalle de la visión de Harry, finalmente encontraron un punto de entrada. 1946, vigésimo años de Voldemort. </p><p> </p><p>Así era el plan. Se suponía que el Time-Turner lo llevaría de regreso a 1946.</p><p> </p><p>Pero… cometió un error.</p><p> </p><p>Harry Potter frunció el ceño, y consideró cuidadosamente sus circunstancias. </p><p> </p><p>Harry no se dio cuenta del momento en que apareció en esta calle desierta de Muggle, había - inevitablemente, sin querer - desencadenó una cadena de eventos predestinados. El destino había establecido reglas. Las cosas podrían cambiar, pero el resultado final no sería diferente. Todo lo que Harry podía hacer era luchar contra sus fatídicos eventos, luchando en vano, esperando un mejor resultado. </p><p> </p><p>“Señor... Señor, “ gritó una voz débil.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se quitó el flequillo de sus gafas y miró a la fuente de la voz.</p><p> </p><p>Vino de una mujer embarazada que tropezaba, su rostro tan pálido como la nieve en la que había caído. Estaba débil, delgada como un esqueleto, con una barriga que sobresale de sus huesos. No podía soportar su peso mientras se caía, agarrándose a una farola, pidiendo por ayuda con ojos desesperados.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Señora!” Harry corrió hacia ella. “¿Cuál es el problema?”</p><p> </p><p>Su situación se miraba mal. La nieve debajo de sus pies fue coloreado rápidamente de sangre, alarmantemente oscura en la nieve blanca.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se quedó indefenso. No se atrevió a moverla. El no sabía qué hacer. </p><p> </p><p>“Mi niño… mi niño, “ ella gimió. Sus labios estaban secos y apenas podía tener fuerzas para hablar. “Llevame… Llevame a un orfanato-”</p><p> </p><p>“¿Que?” Harry apenas podía escuchar lo que estaba murmurando, pero no había tiempo para pensar. La envolvió en su manto y la cargó a una posada cercana. </p><p> </p><p>El Posadero erizo al verlos, sorprendido por la cantidad de sangre. Rápidamente, convocó a su esposa. Su esposa le ordenó a Harry que acostara a la mujer sobre la mesa, y se puso a preparar unos vendajes, tijeras, y agua caliente. </p><p> </p><p>“Quédate despierta. Piensa sobre el bebe, debes permanecer despierta para el bebe.” instó la esposa del Posadero. </p><p> </p><p>Ella continuó a frotar el vientre de la mujer. Sus gritos de dolor crecieron aun más tranquilos, como si necesitaba toda su fuerza solo para mantenerse con vida. Ella tembló terriblemente. </p><p> </p><p>Después de cinco largos, horas agonizantes, el llanto de un bebe lleno la habitación. Instantáneamente, el llanto parecía haberle inyectado vida a la habitación oscura y húmeda. </p><p> </p><p>Harry le sonrió al bebe. No podía explicar la alegria que sentia, por este niño al que no conocia. ¡Nacimiento era algo tan extraordinario! Algo catártico de experiencia, especialmente para un hombre que había visto tantas guerras y muertes. El bebe lloró suavemente, y en ese momento, todos compartieron la alegría y el amor de una madre. </p><p> </p><p>“Mi… niño,” susurró la mujer. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. </p><p> </p><p>La esposa del Posadero le entregó el pequeño bebe envuelto en una manta. Miró el rostro pálido de la mujer con preocupación. </p><p> </p><p>El bebe, como todo los bebés, era una cosita graciosa, delgada y rosada con la piel arrugada y cubierta de baba. Pero para su madre, él era la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Ella le beso la frente con reverencia. </p><p> </p><p>“Lo siento… que no puedo cuidar de ti-” le tocó los párpados cerrados con los dedos congelados. </p><p> </p><p>Esa oración parecía haber tomado todo fuera de ella. Su respiración se volvió más inestable, corta. Los dedos de huesos de la Muerte apretaron su agarre alrededor de su garganta. </p><p> </p><p>Ella le dio una última sonrisa. Sus labios secos sangraron de esfuerzo. </p><p> </p><p>“Te llamarás Tom Marvolo Riddle.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Una vez que escucho el nombre susurrado, la mente de Harry se volvió en blaco. </p><p> </p><p><em> ¿Qué día es? </em>Los ojos de Harry buscaron locamente por la habitación para cualquier cosa que tuviera una fecha. Algo. </p><p> </p><p>31 de diciembre de 1926.</p><p> </p><p>Ahí estaba - impreso en la última página de un calendario en la pared. Esa maldita fecha. </p><p> </p><p>Harry miró aturdido al bebe en sus brazos, probando el nombre familiar pero obsceno en su lengua. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ¿Tom Riddle… no se suponía que había nacido en un orfanato? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry se sintió como si lo hubiera golpeado un rayo. El bebe se sentía pesado en sus brazos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Si no fuere por su interferencia, Tom Riddle habria nacido en un orfanato.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A Harry Potter le gustaban niños, todos los niños, todos excepto uno… este, pensó, debería haber nacido muerto. El futuro Dark Lord, quien aterrorizó al mundo mágico durante tanto tiempo, estaba durmiendo en sus brazos. Harry podía romper su pequeño cuello tan fácilmente, con un giro de sus manos. O Harry podría simplemente dejarlo caer, dejar que la suave carne del bebe golpea el pavimento y luego… tal vez… descubrirá si los huesos de Voldemort se rompen como los de todos los demás. </p><p> </p><p>Si mata a Voldemort ahora, todo se arreglará. Todos estarán a salvo. No más familias rotas, no más madres llorando, no más huérfanos… No más necesidad de buscar ninguna debilidad. Si simplemente deja ir… todo terminará. </p><p> </p><p>Torturado por todos los pensamientos oscuros en su cabeza, Harry cerró los ojos. </p><p> </p><p>Y solto. </p><p> </p><p>Tan frágil e ingrávido era el cuerpo de un bebe. Su suavidad no era rival para el duro pavimento… Harry estaba listo, preparado para aceptar el pecado de asesinar a un niño inocente, si significaba salvar las miles de vidas que vendrán. </p><p> </p><p>“¡SEÑOR! EL BEBE—” </p><p> </p><p>Un par de manos fuertes lograron arrebetar el bebe justo cuando se deslizaba de las manos de Harry. </p><p> </p><p>Era la esposa del Posadero. Agarro al bebe con fuerza, mirando tiernamente con preocupación. </p><p> </p><p>“Aquí estoy, aquí estoy. Te tengo–” ella arrullo, sosteniendo al bebe como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mudo. </p><p> </p><p>Entumecido, Harry le entregó el bebe. Observó a la pequeña criatura rosada en sus brazos. Su mente destrozada por el conflicto. </p><p> </p><p>Tom, como si al instante sintiera el cambio de manos, se sorprendió y se quedó inquieto. Una vez que Harry se alejo de ellos, el bebe comenzó a llorar, fuertes lamentos que parecían incontenibles en un cuerpo tan pequeño.</p><p> </p><p>“Esta bien, angelito. No llores—” La mujer meció al bebe suavemente, tarareando canciones de cuna en su tono dulce.</p><p> </p><p>Pero el pequeño Tom era terco. Lloro mas fuerte. La esposa del Posadero parecía confundida. Trato de mecerlo más rápido, pero no funciono. El pequeño bebe levantó sus puños gorditos de la manta, como si resistiera su toque. </p><p> </p><p>El bebe lloró con todas sus fuerzas. Su cara de mono puso morada por el esfuerzo. Tosió; se ahogó; lloró un poco más. Su boquita pequeña y lamentable se agitó en vano, como si estuviera protestando por algo que ninguno de ellos podían entender. </p><p> </p><p>Harry miró las mejillas moradas del bebe. No podía ver Voldemort en él. Esto no era más que un niño, nuevo al mundo, sin ambiciones y codicia, puro como un cervatillo recién nacido. Esto no era más que un niño, quien, como todos los niños, merece ser amado. </p><p> </p><p>Hace años, cuando Harry se agitaba en dolor en el piso del Ministerio de Magia, recordó los ojos rojos de sangre de Voldemort. Harry recordaba cada palabra que le dijo al monstruo. </p><p> </p><p>“Nunca entenderás el amor, Tom Riddle. Nunca verás amistad. Por eso te compadezco.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry recordó algo que apareció en esa cara pálida y esquelética, brevemente, por solo un segundo, antes que todas las emociones fueran consumidas por la ira del Dark Lord. Algo como una vieja herida expuesta al mundo, un momento de debilidad y nostalgia. Habia algo enterrado lo profundo de ese corazón negro y vacio suyo, despues de todo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tom Riddle se habría convertido en Voldemort bajo diferente crianza? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Al final, él solamente era otro huérfano desechado. </p><p> </p><p>Indeseable, al igual que Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. Levantó los brazos hacia la mujer.</p><p> </p><p>“Aqui. Dejame abrazarlo.”</p><p> </p><p>La mujer lo miró con incertidumbre. Pero ella estaba al final de su ingenio contra la criatura que lloraba, y se rindió. </p><p> </p><p>Algo sobre Harry debe ser reconfortante para el bebe. Instantáneamente, el llanto se detuvo. El pequeño Tom agarró las mangas de Harry, bostezo contento, y luego cerró los ojos. </p><p> </p><p>“¡Oh, Dios mío! El… se detuvo,” la mujer mujer los miró con asombro. “Pobrecito… apenas un día de edad y no tiene una madre—“</p><p> </p><p>Harry miró al pequeño bebe en sus brazos. Piel rosada y dedos esponjosos. Pequeños puños agarrando con fuerzas en sus mangas, una manta de seguridad que trajo gran comodidad. Harry sintió una calidez floreciendo en su corazón. </p><p> </p><p>¿Cómo podía sentir tanto por una cosa tan pequeña? ¿Cómo podría pensar en hacerle daño a este precioso niño? Una vez fue un terrible error. </p><p> </p><p>Nunca jamas.</p><p> </p><p>Si podía cambiar el lugar de nacimiento de Tom, ¿por qué no podría cambiar <em> más </em>? Si habia una alternativa al asesinato de un bebe inocente, por dificil que fuera el camino, Harry estaba determinado en seguirlo. </p><p> </p><p>Harry besó la mejilla del bebe. La cálida piel del niño hizo cosquillas en sus labios, una ternura que se quemó en su memoria para siempre.</p><p> </p><p>“Señora,” Harry asintió a la mujer moviéndose. Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba bastante enamorada de Tom. “¿Puedes… puedes cuidarlo?” </p><p> </p><p>La mujer se congeló, parpadeando nerviosamente. “¿Yo… yo?”</p><p> </p><p>“¿Puedes?” Harry abrazó al bebe más fuerte, también nervioso.</p><p> </p><p>“Nuestra… nuestra familia es bastante pobre. Nosotros… nosotros no cumpliremos con el estander de adopción,” murmuró tímidamente. Su cabeza colgaba baja de vergüenza.</p><p> </p><p>“Pero ¿estás <em> dispuesta </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“¡POR SUPUESTO!” Ella grito. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con absoluta alegría. Su rostro apenas podía contener su emoción. </p><p> </p><p>¡Un <em> niño! </em>¡Eso era todo lo que siempre quiso! Ella tenía problemas para concebir y su familia era demasiado pobre para obtener la aprobación de adopción. Pero aún… no renunció a su sueño de ser madre.</p><p> </p><p>Por supuesto, ella estaba dispuesta a cuidarlo… un pequeño niño tan precioso. </p><p> </p><p>Su hijo pequeño. </p><p> </p><p>Harry vio como las lágrimas de felicidad corrían por su rostro. Apretó su agarre alrededor de Tom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> — Una mujer como ella será una madre maravillosa. Ella cuidará muy bien de ti.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry entregó a Tom a la mujer. Tom, el niño siempre tan inteligente, parecía sentir su inminente partida y empezó a gritar en protesta. </p><p> </p><p>Harry acarició las suaves mejillas del bebe y se inclinó hacia la madre y el hijo.   </p><p> </p><p>“Necesito irme ahora, señora.” </p><p> </p><p>Tom debe haberlo oído. Gritó tan fuerte que su voz se quebró. </p><p> </p><p>Harry abrocho su capa y desapareció por las calles. La nieve borró su forma, y luego se fue. </p><p> </p><p>El patético lamento del bebe parecía seguir cada paso, disipándose en la calle vacía cubierta de nieve. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer esto y continuaré traduciendo la historia. (Fue muy difícil, especialmente porque he estado viviendo en los Estados Unidos durante casi toda mi vida).<br/>Pero valio la pena... asi se dice... ya se mo olvido. </p><p>There is an English Translation for this story made by snow_owl01 go check it out! If you feel more comfortable in English.</p><p>Y tambien voy a estar subiendo la traduccion en Wattpad, si prefieren leer alli.<br/>@blujuice</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Destino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>31 de diciembre de 2000</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los objetos se movían rápidamente a su alrededor, retorciéndose en su vaguedad mientras las luces brillantes pasaban. Multiple rostros pasaron por la visión de Harry, demasiado rápido para que él los reconociera. Escucho un tic, luego metales golpeándose entre sí. El timbre era tan fuerte que no podía concentrarse en nada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finalmente, se detuvo. El Timer-Turner plateado dejó de girar sobre su eje. Pues… </span>
  <em>
    <span>si </span>
  </em>
  <span>puedes llamar al dispositivo “Time-Turner”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry se tropezó. Se apoyó contra la pared. Su respiración laboriosa halo dolorosamente en su pecho. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaba de vuelta. Estaba parado en un laboratorio vacío, paredes blancas desnudas, excepto por una mesa de trabajo y unas pocas sillas. El punto de partida. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dos minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos, casi tres”, entonó una voz femenina severa.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una chica con bata blanca de laboratorio estaba cerca. Sus ojos se fijaron en un temporizador en su mano. Su pluma se movía furiosamente mientras su rostro se ponía sombrío. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry exhaló. Odiaba la forma en en que su voz temblaba débilmente. “Hubo un error.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los labios de Hermione temblaban. La inteligente, y joven mujer le frunció el ceño. Puso a Harry en la silla. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué salió mal?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Termine yendo a 1926.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡1926!” Exclamó Hermione. Ella saltó y se preocupó por Harry, revisándolo en busca de heridas con una tenacidad cuidadosa que normalmente está reservada para su muestra de laboratorio. “¡Quedaste atrapado en un vórtice de tiempo! ¿Estas… estas bien?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Su alboroto le recordó a Harry mucho a la Senora Weasley. Después de que finalmente determinó que él estaba ileso, lo presiona contra la silla. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Estoy bien. Es solo… Fui a 1926. 31 de diciembre de 1926.” Harry se sentó derecho, haciendo hincapié en la fecha con mucho cuidado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione frunció el ceño de nuevo. Ella no se dio cuenta del significado de la fecha. En vez, ella se concentró en sus propias rompecabezas.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Como estuvieron veinte años fuera del objetivo?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry respiró hondo y lo intentó de nuevo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Escucha. Yo… yo estaba allí… en el nacimiento de Voldemort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eso llamó la atención de Hermione. Jadeo, mirando a Harry con confusión. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>31 diciembre de 1926… ¡OH! ¡</span>
  <em>
    <span>31 de diciembre de 1926!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cumpleaños de Voldemort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tu—“ Hermione miró a Harry con incertidumbre, insegura de cómo formular su pregunta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si… y quería matarlo. Inmediatamente,” Harry entendió su implicación en seguida. Asintió y luego negó con la cabeza. “Pero— yo— yo no podía.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione miró a su cuaderno, profunda en pensamiento. Después de un tiempo, parecía haber llegado a una conclusión. Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia él. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y—” Harry vaciló, luego lamió sus labios secos. “‘¡Cambie su lugar de nacimiento!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione miró emocionados orbes verdes de Harry. Ella arqueó una ceja. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ella no cree que este detalle en particular sea digno de mucha atención. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry respiró hondo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mione, si… si puedo cambiar el lugar de nacimiento de Voldemort, entonces… entonces tal vez pueda hacer más. Tal vez pueda cambiar su infancia, y quizás eso cambie su futuro. Tal vez… tal vez… ahora, setenta años después, el futuro cambia. Ya no es Voldemort. Solo Tom Riddle,” gritó Harry emocionado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sus ojos verdes ardían un optimismo brillante que lo hacía parecer más joven, como el niño tímido que debería ser a esta edad, no el soldado endurecido en el que se había convertido.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione suspiro. Se sento frente a Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry. Entiendo tus intenciones… pero, no puedes—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry quería discutir, pero Hermione lo detuvo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Nadie NUNCA ha regresado setenta años!... Los Time-Turners solo son capaces de retroceder 24 horas— 24 horas COMO MÁXIMO— y hay buenas razones para eso, Muggles tienen esta teoría interesante sobre el viaje en el tiempo. Por ejemplo, ¿qué pasaría si alguien regresara al pasado y asesinara a su abuelo? Paradoja. Creará una paradoja de tiempo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry… Esto es también lo que sucederá si vas al pasado y asesinas a Voldemort. Crearás una paradoja. Cualquier cosa que cambie el pasado… también alterará el futuro. El cambio más pequeño puede conducir a una cadena de eventos infinitos. Tal vez si mataste a Voldemort en ese momento entonces… entonces tal vez tu madre se casara con Snape, en lugar de James, y tu— Harry Potter— nunca nacerás.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry abrió la boca, claramente insatisfecho con su explicación. Hermione vio eso y continuó tan seriamente como pudo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Los magos y las brujas también tienen su propia teoría—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Destino. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Creen en el destino. Destino, que gobierna el tiempo, que gobierna la historia. Destino y profecías y el predeterminismo, como se llame. Impide que los entrometidos cambien la historia. Previene la </span>
  <em>
    <span>paradoja</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry. Por ejemplo, cuando un viajero del tiempo está a punto de matar a su propio abuelo, una piedra aparecerá mágicamente en sus pies y lo tropezara. Trataste de matar a Voldemort y fallaste… por culpa del </span>
  <em>
    <span>destino</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No puedes cambiar la historia… porque el destino ya lo puso en piedras. Es el juego del destino, con sus reglas, y ningún mortal puede—jamás— existir fuera de sus reglas.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pero… ¡Cambie el lugar de nacimiento de Voldemort!” Harry protesto debilmente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Solo </span>
  </em>
  <span>pudiste hacerlo porque el destino lo considera un cambio intrascendente—” disputó Hermione rápidamente. Al ver el rostro abatido de Harry, la voz de Hermione se volvió suave. “Al destino no le importa el lugar de nacimiento de Voldemort, así como no le importa si a ti te gusta beber té o café.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry se frojo las cejas. Miró fijamente al suelo, con la mente preocupada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Así, según Hermione, ese pequeño bebe, que estaba apenas halando sus mangas, aún crecería para convertirse en Voldemort. Ese niño adorable todavía se convertiría en el terror que a tanta gente buena.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La desesperación lo golpeó como una pared de ladrillos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una mano cálida le tocó el hombro. Su presencia familiar fue tranquilizadora. Miro la cara sonriente de su mejor amiga.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, mientras que, en teoría, es imposible cambiar la historia… pero, en realidad, nadie ha intentado probar tal teoría. En el caso del viaje en el tiempo, hay demasiadas incógnitas y cero absolutos. Creo… creo que deberías hacer lo que tu consideras correcto. Incluso si lleva a consecuencias imprevistas, al final, el destino lo arreglará todo. El destino puede restaurar la historia.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para animarlo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry se subió las gafas redondas y antiguas por la nariz, y le devolvió una sonrisa.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bien, Harry. Una cosa más—” Hermione volvió a ser seria. “¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste en el pasado?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unas seis horas.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Desde mi perspectiva, tú y el Time-Skipper se fueron por dos minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos,” Hermione se tocó la barbilla pensativamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry miró el dispositivo alrededor de su cuello. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh… ¿Entonces esta cosa se llama Time-Skipper? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No sabía que el tiempo fluye más rápido en el pasado'', escribió algo en su cuaderno, tacho un par de teorías y escribió un poco más.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry frunció el ceño, y luego recordó algo. Pregunto, “Dime… ‘Mione ¿puedo saltar a 1946 la próxima vez?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Desgraciadamente no,” Hermione negó con la cabeza. “Un Time-Skipper está establecido en una sola línea de tiempo. Ya que este Time-Skipper se ha fijado en 1926, tenemos que seguir su flujo. Tendremos que comenzar en 1926 y esperar, hora tras hora, hasta que la línea de tiempo se sincronice con 1946. Afortunadamente para nosotros, el tiempo fluye más rápido en el pasado.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione dejó su pluma. Su rostro se volvió solemne. (*se puso seria?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, tienes que hacer otro salto en el tiempo mañana.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Porque?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Necesito información sobre la sincronicidad de las dos líneas de tiempo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todos estos tecnicismos le estaban dando dolor de cabeza a Harry. Nunca fue tan inteligente como Hermione cuando se trata de experimentos y teorías.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>El… solo hará lo que ella diga. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>1 de enero de 2001 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Estás listo?” Hermione miró el temporizador en su mano, temerosa de perderse el momento si parpadea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡TRES. DOS. UNO. YA!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando Hermione le dio su señal, Harry giró el Time-Skipper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fue la misma experiencia nauseabunda y deslizante. El paisaje se retorcia a su alrededor. Las punzadas del timbre metálico hicieron que Harry deseara desesperadamente por unas orejeras.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry se apoyó en el suelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando los puntos ciegos nublaron su visión. Respiro profundamente antes de inspeccionar su alrededor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aterrizó en la misma esquina de la calle Muggle que la última vez. Las filas de las casas grises siguieron siendo las mismas, aunque la nieve sucia, que las cubría, había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. De hecho, la cálida briza lo hizo sudar. Harry se quitó la bufanda negra y la capa en seguida. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En la calle vacía, los vientos ya no hacían frío— un poco más húmedos que la última vez, tal vez, reconfortantes corrientes de aire que llevan el aroma de la primavera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>El tiempo fluye de manera diferente en el pasado. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry se detuvo, y luego encontró su camino a la posada fatídica. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry trató de mirar por las oscuras y sucias ventanas. Pero no podía ver nada. Después de un rato, se rindió. Harry se alisó el cabello nerviosamente y entró. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bienvenido, ¿cómo lo puedo ayudar?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sorprendentemente, el saludo vino del normalmente solemne posadero, que se estaba riendo jovialmente con alguien. El hombre estaba positivamente radiante. Este no era el mismo hombre estresado y despeinado que Harry conoció la última vez. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er… no se si te acuerdas de mi… ¿estuve aquí hace… hace un tiempo?” Harry preguntó, “¿Cómo está Tom?”    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry levantó la cabeza para sonreírle. A través de la puerta abierta, el sol besó su lindo rostro, resaltando sus delicados rasgos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antes de que el hombre tuviera la oportunidad de responder, una mujer dio un paso adelante. Ella, también, irradiaba positivamente de felicidad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Quien es? ¿Eddie?— “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry reconoció su voz. Era la esposa del Posadero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se apresuró hacia delante. “Señora, soy—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry se detuvo. Se quedó mirando, aturdido, a la mujer que se movía lentamente. Ella puso una mano sobre su vientre. Su forma hinchada anunció claramente a todos que estaba embarazada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El mundo se desvaneció en el momento en que la vio. La sangre desapareció del rostro de Harry. El alegre saludo murió en su garganta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella también lo reconoció, a juzgar por el esfuerzo que dedicó a evitar sus ojos. Se acercó al lado de su marido. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La mujer murmuró, “Lo siento mucho por Tom, señor. Es solo… nuestras finanzas… no podemos criar a dos niños…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se disculpó profusamente. Con las manos de su esposo envueltas fuertemente alrededor de ella, la mujer solo tenía ojos para la vida que crecía dentro de su vientre. Ella sonrió disculpándose: sus mejillas se sonrojaron con bendición.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry no los culpo. Tom no era su responsabilidad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El pecho de Harry se contrajo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Duele. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba doliendo por Tom.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry preguntó en voz baja, las palabras amargas en su boca, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Entonces ¿Donde esta Tom?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El hombro de la mujer se desplomó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“En… en el Orfanato.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry se quedó congelado junto a la puerta, su suave voz explotó en su cabeza.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>El Orfanato. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En algún lugar detrás de su mente, Harry sabía que esa tenía que ser su respuesta. Pero aun así, aterrizó como un golpe en su cabeza.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No puedes cambiar la historia. Porque el destino ya lo puso en piedras.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Las palabras de Hermione invadieron su mente, burlándose de él con su directa verdad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Es el destino. Los juegos del destino. Las reglas del destino. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y Harry era impotente para detenerlo.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Destino. Maldito. Destino </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry se mordió el labio, con tanta fuerza que le sangró la boca con un sabor de hierro salado. Harry giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo por la puerta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corrió hacia el Orfanato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>porque Hermione habla mucho :') y su vocabulario es muy... sufri.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. El Orfanato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disfruten este capitulo~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>31 de mayo de 1927</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry no sabía cómo llegó al orfanato. </p><p> </p><p>El edificio gris se parecía exactamente al del Pensadero. </p><p> </p><p>Paso a través de un conjunto de puertas de hierro hacia un patio desnudo, enseñando a un edificio cuadrado bastante sombrío rodeado de altas rajas. Debido a la edad y la negligencia, las pinturas blancas que estaban despegándose de las paredes, revelando la materia gris debajo, en pedazos desiguales por todas partes, como cavidades que brotaban del interior de este agonizante. </p><p> </p><p>Las puertas eran altas y opresivas, como barrotes de prisión. </p><p> </p><p>Harry estaba de pie en la puerta, un fuerte hedor a detergente flotaba hacia el. </p><p> </p><p>Recordó el Pensadero.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> La Senora Cole, con media botella de ginebra en la mano, miró a Dumbledore con sorpresa.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “¡¿TOM?! Todos estos años que Tom ha estado con nosotros, nunca recibió visitas—“ </em>
</p><p>  </p><p>Harry recordo a Tom. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> El niño de once años, delgado, terco y orgulloso ojos oscuros con una ambición mucho más allá de su edad. Su voz infantil resuena con ira.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “¡¿Profesores?! ¿Eso es como un doctor? — ¡NO ESTOY ENOJADO!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ¿Qué tipo de infancia tuvo el Dark Lord?...   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry no podía pensar ahora, incluso la teoría hizo que sus extrañas se hicieran nudos. Harry tocó la puerta, nudillos apretados y pálidos. </p><p> </p><p>“¿Estás… aquí para adoptar a alguien?” Señora Cole hablo con un hipo tan fuerte, girando un vaso de ginebra en su mano.  </p><p> </p><p>Harry frunció el ceño antes sus modales desordenados. Se paró junto a la puerta de la oficina y rechazó su oferta de beber. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> No. </em> Solo estoy aquí para visitar a un niño. Tom. <em> Tom Riddle.” </em></p><p> </p><p>La señora Cole se reclinó en la silla. Sus ojos defecando. Se sirvió otro trago.  </p><p> </p><p>“¿<em> Tom Riddle?… ¿ </em>Quien?” </p><p> </p><p>“Tom está en la guardería—“ interrumpió una joven desaliñada que estaba detrás de Sra. Cole.  </p><p> </p><p>La Senora Cole agito su mano a la niña con impaciencia, antes de volver su atención a la ginebra. “Bien, entonces, llévalo allí.” </p><p> </p><p>“Lamento el retraso, señor,” la niña se secó las manos en el delantal mientras se dirigían por un largo pasillo. “Hay muchos niños con nosotros… usted entiende… y la Sra. Cole—“  </p><p> </p><p>Luego, lo pensó mejor y cambió de tema. </p><p> </p><p>“Tom es un bebe gracioso. No le gusta la gente, ¿sabes? Llora cuando alguien intenta levantarlo. Incluso cuando lo alimentan, le gusta hacerlo solo. Sosteniendo el biberón en sus brazos. Un buen pequeño. Tampoco llora mucho. Es fácil de cuidar, realmente—“</p><p> </p><p>“Es así?” Harry asintió amablemente. Sabía que Tom siempre estaba en guardia… el niño atesoraba su espacio personal. <em> Y Harry puede simpatizar con eso.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Mientras caminaban, de repente, el objetivo de la misión original de Harry saltó a su cabeza. </p><p> </p><p>“Lo siento—” Harry interrumpió sus emocionados balbuceos. “¿Cuál es la fecha de hoy?”  </p><p> </p><p>La niña le dio una mirada extraña. “31 de Mayo.” </p><p>  </p><p>“¿Y… el ano?” Pregunto Harry, y sonrió como disculpándose mientras la niña se volvió más cautelosa.  </p><p> </p><p>“...1927,” respondió, pero redujo sus pasos con cuidado para poner cierta distancia entre ella y el extraño-que-no-conoce-el-tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se encogió de hombros. <em> 31 de mayo de 1927. </em>Habían pasado cinco meses desde la última vez que estuvo aquí. Y en 2000, solo había pasado un día. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Un día en el presente. Cinco meses en el pasado.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lo llevó hasta una puerta con girasoles pintados. </p><p> </p><p>“Aquí estamos,” anunció la niña, “Tom está en la primera cama a la derecha. Yo estaré al lado. Si necesitas algo, llámame.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry asintió en agradecimiento y entró. </p><p> </p><p>La habitación era espaciosa, limpia, y con ventanas grandes que permitían mucho sol. Algunas flores descoloridas estaban pintadas en las paredes, para que no inyectaran algo de vida en este lugar gris. Seis cunas desmoronadas se alineaban en las paredes. Apenas estaban de pie, sostenidos por madera contrachapada rota atada alrededor. Los bebés dormían tranquilamente. Parecían delgados; el rubor rosado (signo de salud en los bebés normales) les faltaba en las mejillas. </p><p> </p><p>Los huérfanos no eran atractivos para la financiación, especialmente en tiempos de posguerra, cuando hay tantos de ellos. El Orfanato no podía pagar las fórmulas adecuadas para bebes. Casi siempre, a los bebés se les daba una mezcla de papilla de arroz y puré de zanahorias. </p><p> </p><p>Harry vio al pequeño Tom de inmediato. No estaba dormido. </p><p> </p><p>Tom miró al extraño con curiosidad. Se mordió el puno, babeando por todo el lugar. A Tom le habían comenzado a salir los dientes y no le gustaba. </p><p> </p><p>Cinco meses bastaron para alterar dramáticamente la apariencia de un niño. Ahora que la piel del bebe se suavizó, cabello negro enmarcaba su rostro, Tom estaba casi irreconocible del pequeñomono que se afarraba a Harry hace tan poco tiempo. </p><p> </p><p>Los ojos negros y redondos del niño eran claros y brillantes, una especie de ébano puro como el cielo nocturno. Ningún rastro de escarlata que tenía, todavía, para mancharlos. </p><p> </p><p>El bebé miró a los ojos esmeraldas de Harry.  </p><p> </p><p>Los recordaba. </p><p> </p><p>Justo cuando Harry recordaba los ojos fuertes y oscuros del niño pálido en el Pensadero. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> El niño era guapo y bastante delgado para su edad. Su pelo recogido cuidadosamente, y vestido con pantalones grises, se parecía a todos los demás niños del Orfanato. Parecía tranquilo, pero un poder insidioso hervía bajo la fachada. Momentáneamente , sus ojos negros y profundos traicionaron su poder; la ira lo desgarró, torrente, como una tomernata invesible que se avecina en la oscuridad de la medianoche.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Tú eres un doctor, ¿no es así? Del manicomio—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No… Soy un maestro. Y estoy aquí para contarte sobre Hogwarts,” respondió Dumbledore. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Entonces tenía once años. Una era de jugar, gritar, saltar, riendo; una era de maravillas y creencia en un futuro brillante. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> En vez, estaba solemne, enojado. dijo “NO TE CREO.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Harry miró en silencio. Como el niño rechazo fríamente la única cosa en el mundo que lo haría feliz. Parecía retirarse en sí mismo, espinoso para el mundo, acurrucándose como un erizo en un estado de autoconservación.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “¿Es… es magia? ¿Qué puedo hacer?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “De todo tipo… puedo hacer que las cosas se muevan sin tocarlas. Puedo hacer que los animales hagan lo que quiero que hagan, sin entrenarlos. Puedo hacer que les sucedan cosas malas a las personas que me molestan. Puedo hacerles dolor sí quiero.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Un rubor de excitación se elevó hasta las mejillas hundidas del niño. Harry miró, inseguro de qué pensar del niño.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Tú eres un mago, como yo.” Dijo Dumbledore. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “¡PRUÉBALO!” Exigió el niño.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> El destartalado armario en llamas. El niño se puso de pie, el fuego naranja se reflejó, en sus ojos de ébano, dándoles un brillo curioso.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Harry vio el rostro transfigurado: había una felicidad salvaje en él. La risa iluminó sus rasgos finamente tallados. Por fin, el niño encontró personas que eran como él.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ha estado solo… por mucho tiempo.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Robar no es tolerado en Hogwarts,” dijo Dumbledore con calma, señalando los objetos descartados en la cama de Tom. “En Hogwarts, te enseñamos no solo a usar la magia, sino a controlarla.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> El niño se quedó quieto, mirando a Dumbledore, desafiante, negándose descaradamente a disculparse.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dumbledore se puso de pie, y agarró su bufanda. Luego, el niño salió corriendo.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yo también puedo hablar con serpientes. Me enteré cuando estuvimos de viaje en el campo— me encuentran, se susurran. Es… ¿es eso normal para los magos?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Una rafaga de incertidumbre cruzó por esos ojos oscuros. Su arrogancia se desvaneció y por un momento, se veía como el niño obstinado de once años que era. Miró a Dumbledore expectante.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Esperanza… ¿para que? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tom Riddle era un niño orgulloso. Orgulloso hasta el extremo… y por lo tanto, no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de él. Pero había una pregunta que fastidio su mente infantil. Una pregunta que ensombreció toda su vida. Una pregunta que su orgullo no permitiría expresar— </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “¿Soy normal?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“¿Señor?... ¿SEÑOR?” gritó la niña desaliñada, sacando a Harry de sus memorias. Llevaba una canasta de botellas en sus brazos. </p><p> </p><p>Tom todavía lo miraba con ojos grandes y redondos. No pareció importarle la presencia del extraño, que se asomaba a él. Vio las botellas y agitó sus brazos gorditos emocionado. </p><p> </p><p>“Bien, bien. Almuerzo,” le entregó al bebe un biberón medio lleno. </p><p> </p><p>Tom debe haber heredado las tendencias dominantes y posesivas de Salazar Slytherin. Tan pronto cuando esos pequeños brazos envolvieron la botella, se negó a soltarla, guardandola con el celo de un amante celoso. Tom chupó el pezón, mordiéndola con un tenacidad muy indicativa de su naturaleza combativa. </p><p> </p><p>Le tomó un tiempo a la niña para arrebatarle la botella a Tom. La saliva cubrió la cosa y el pezón fue masticado sin posibilidad de reparación.  </p><p> </p><p>El bebé balbuceó enojado. Grito de rabia cuando la niña volvió a llenar la botella y reemplazó el pezón, luego se la entregó a otro bebé.  </p><p> </p><p>“Señorita… Tom, el—” preguntó Harry con preocupación. El bebe se veía muy afligido al ver compartir su biberón.  </p><p> </p><p>Ella se encogió de hombros. “Nada que pueda hacer. Tom es celoso. Posesivo. Pero estamos cortos en suministros, así que—” </p><p> </p><p>Harry miró a Tom cuando el niño volvió a morder su puño. Se dio la vuelta en la cuna, piel cremosa y cuerpo redondo, muy adorable en verdad. Luego recordó la incertidumbre que brillaba en esos ojos de ébano. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> El niño preguntó, “¿Soy normal?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>De repente, Harry se sintió abrumado por el deseo de abrazarlo. </p><p> </p><p>Con ternura, levantó al bebe, con una mano apoyando su suave cabeza. Su pequeño cuerpo era flexible, cálido y pastoso, y olía a crema dulce.  </p><p> </p><p>“¡SEÑOR! No le gusta que lo toquen—” gritó la niña. </p><p> </p><p>Pero, para su sorpresa, Tom no lloro. En vez, el ladró (*<em> no se si esta es la correcta definición de la palabra) </em>, hizo algunos ruidos de cachorro. </p><p> </p><p>El bebe se veía incómodo el brazo de Harry, así que Harry rápidamente lo bajó de nuevo. Pero tan pronto como lo soltó, Tom comenzó a llorar, con ese grito increíblemente fuerte que toca el hilo del corazón de todos los que están al alcance del oído. </p><p> </p><p>Harry entró en pánico. <em> ¿Qué quiere el bebé? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” la niña los miró con curiosidad. “Creo… que lo estaban sujetando mal. Prueba algo más… Apoya su cabeza en tu hombro.”  </p><p> </p><p>Entonces Harry hizo lo que ella instruyó. Y funcionó. </p><p> </p><p>El pequeño Tom yacía dócilmente el los brazos de Harry, la pequeña cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su cuello. La piel del bebé era tan suave y cálida… y frágil. El llanto disipado. Tom enterró su cabeza en la camisa de Harry, tratando de acercarse a la fuente del aroma familiar, un aroma que se había impreso en su mente recién formada.  </p><p> </p><p>Harry pensó que era improbable que Tom lo recordara.  </p><p> </p><p>Pero ahí estaban… Tom jalo juguetonamente del cabello de Harry y Harry lo sostuvo cómo si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Él hizo unos ruidos contenidos ‘Goo Goo Gaa Gaa’ y le hizo cosquillas en la nariz de Harry. </p><p> </p><p>En sus brazos, el peso de Tom era ligero, como una pluma, e imperceptible. Pero se sintió real. Real, mucho más que un fragmento del pasado. </p><p> </p><p>Se quedaron allí por un rato. Harry atesoraba la calidez de la piel de Tom y frotó la espalda del bebe con alegría.</p><p> </p><p>Pero era hora de que se fuera. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> El tiempo no espera a nadie. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Acarició las mejillas cachetonas de Tom, como lo hizo hace cinco meses, y le entregó al bebe a su cuidador.  </p><p> </p><p>“Está bien, cariño, ahora dile adiós al Sr. Potter,” la niña meció al niño con cuidado. </p><p> </p><p>Los ojos de cierva de Tom siguieron a Harry, se aferraron desesperadamente a cada movimiento del joven. El pequeño niño inteligente parpadeo, luego la ansiedad llenó sus ojos oscuros y las lágrimas humedecieron sus largas pestañas. Grito y se retorció, tratando de agarrar la camisa de Harry. </p><p> </p><p>“Señorita, por favor… Por favor cuide de él—” susurró Harry. Quizás sus palabras no significaban nada, pero <em> eso </em> era todo lo que pudo hacer. </p><p> </p><p>“Señor—” Ella trató de sostener al bebe que se retorcía. “Creo que realmente le gustas. ¿Has considerado la adopción?” </p><p> </p><p>Harry se vio reflejado en los claros ojos de ébano de Tom. </p><p> </p><p>“Un dia… un dia volvere por el.” </p><p> </p><p>Estaba decidido a mantener sus palabras. <em> Destino o no.  </em></p><p> </p><p>La rueda de destino no se desviará de su curso, muchas gracias. Su complejo sistema se agita, tejiendo hilos de tiempo y narrativas de la vida; pasado, presente, y futuro; y todo lo de en medio.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mis clases decidieron q era bueno empezar a dar un monton de tarea y trabajo, no tuve mucho tiempo para rebisar este capitulo, asi q si ven in error, solo ignorenlo. (▰˘◡˘▰)<br/>Estoy empezando a tener dolor en mi muñeca derecha (por escribir mucho), y a la mejor voy a necesitar un descanso, pero no prometo nada. ≧◡≦</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Poder, Inmortalidad, Perfección</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Otro capitulo pa ustedes~ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ</p><p>¿Tuviste un buen dia?</p><p> ¡Espero q si!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1 de enero de 2001</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras el Time-Skipper giraba, el mundo de Harry se inclinó. Sintió la misma sensación familiar de volar, golpes metálicos retumbando en sus oídos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finalmente, aterrizó en un laboratorio vacío. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todo el cuerpo de Harry tembló. Sus piernas se doblaron; se inclinó contra una pared, tratando de respirar. Cada salto parecía agotar toda su energía, pero esta vez, el problema era especialmente severo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡HARRY!” Hermione corrió hacia él. “¿Estás bien?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le tomé el pulso y noto sus latidos irregulares y erráticos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No más saltos por ahora,” ella lo miró preocupada. “Es demasiado agotador para tu cuerpo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entre respiraciones cortas, Harry pudo decir, “Estoy… estoy bien.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero luego jadeó y se deslizó hasta el suelo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frunció los labios, pero decidió dejar el tema. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?” ella preguntó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry frunció el ceño, “Fue… er… fue el 31 de mayo de 1927.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cinco meses. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione escribió eso, luego sacó algunos gráficos. Dibujo algunas líneas en ellos, murmuro para si misma, antes de dirigirse a Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Lo tengo!... tenemos que esperar 47 días, luego haz el salto y terminarás en 1946.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hesito un poco, y luego se volteo hacia ella, ojos esmeralda sombrios y serios. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quiero ir de vuelta,” dijo simplemente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione lo miró con preocupación. “...¿porque?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pensó en el bebe, unos brazos cortos y flexibles rodeando su cuello. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Porque… porque quiero </span>
  <em>
    <span>cambiarlo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hermione. Aunque… aunque sea por un poquito.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione miró a los ojos verdes de su amigo, preocupada por lo que vio. Sabía que nadie lo detendría. Pero también sabía que no podía permitir que el arriesgara su salud por una causa desesperada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“El destino no te permitirá cambiar la historia, Harry. Y tu cuerpo </span>
  <em>
    <span>no puede</span>
  </em>
  <span> tomar tantos saltos en el tiempo. NO PUEDE. NO QUIERE. NO DEBE—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry frunció el ceño cuando Hermione le gritó al oído. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pero Time-Turners—” protesto debilmente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time-Skippers no son Timer-Turners,” lo interrumpió Hermione con severidad. “Timer-Turners tienen menos efectos secundarios, mientras Time-Skippers son peligrosos.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella se inclinó hacia delante y le apretó el hombro para tranquilizarlo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, lo siento. Pero sabes que tengo razón. Dime… tu intento de cambiar el destino— ¿tuvo éxito?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry miró hacia abajo. Las pestañas largas y gruesas proyectaban sombras que bloqueaban el rostro de Hermione. Pero él sabía que ella sabía que él no lo logró. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No podía matar a Voldemort ni darle una mejor infancia. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“El destino </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> pierde. Todo lo planea. Da cuenta de todo.</span>
  <em>
    <span> El pasado está escrito en piedras</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” explicó, sintiéndose culpable por aplastar sus esperanzas, pero no dejará que se lastime fácilmente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Entonces… tal vez no lo planeo, incontrolable,” espetó Harry desafiante. “Incluso si no puedo— no lo hice— evitar que se convirtiera en Voldemort, mi sola presencia en el pasado es un cambio en sí mismo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ahora, estaba realmente preocupada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO. Harry, no lo entiendes. No habrá ninguna diferencia. El destino borrara— o borro, tu presencia allí. ¡Mira!... Voldemort no te recuerda. Si lo hubiera hecho, no habría asesinado a tus padres. ¡No estuviera tan interesado en asesinarte!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry se quedó callado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione jadeó. Agarro las manos de Harry y se disculpó. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lo siento. Yo— yo no quise involucrar a tus padres en esto.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry se encogió de hombros. Eso era lo que menos le importaba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry… eres nuestra última esperanza, así que por favor cuidate. Eres imprudente—” luego miro sus pálidos dedos y gritó, “¡MERLÍN! ¡HARRY, TE ESTÁS CONGELANDO!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella envolvió su capa alrededor de él, luego lo examinó de nuevo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Dónde está tu abrigo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sonrió tímidamente. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pues</span>
  </em>
  <span>…Tenía una capa negra y una bufanda que combinaban. Eran nuevos, incluso, regalos de Navidad de los Lupin. Harry se puso un hechizo de calor sobre sí mismo e instantáneamente sintió el calor subir a su pecho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Debo haberlos dejarlo en el Orfanato.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aww, maldición, eran nuevos. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron se lastimo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tan pronto como salieron, Harry y Hermione fueron recibidos por una Ginny en pánico. Ella misma no se veía tan bien. Tenía lágrimas en su manto y quemaduras en la cara. Sus rodillas raspadas todavía sangraban, dejando un camino rojo detrás de ella. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“La enfermeria—” asintió con la cabeza hacia Hermione, quien se puso pálida al escuchar las noticias. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La chica de cabello castaño se volteó y corrió hacia las escaleras. Ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse la bata de laboratorio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry quería seguirla, pero Ginny lo jalo hacia atrás. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La delgada niña de diecinueve años había cambiado mucho durante la guerra. Maduro en una valiente guerrera, de feroz cabello rojo y afilados ojos azules. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atrapamos uno interesante esta vez,” ella sonrió descaradamente. Salpicadas de sangre seca cubrieron su rostro, aunque no se veía repugnante; en vez, acto como una insignia de honor que acentuó su vivacidad juvenil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nunca se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era… sintió que sus mejillas enrojecieron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo jalo hacia la sala de interrogacion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Esta lloviendo, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>lloviendo, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El Ministerio está cayendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estoy riendo,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estoy llorando,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El Fénix está muriendo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una voz chillona y loca se dirigió hacia ellos detrás de las puertas del metal de la sala de interrogatorios. Harry también pudo escuchar el suspiro exasperado de Percy mientras el hombre le gritaba cosas al prisionero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny le dio una mirada de disculpa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lo siento, pero… pero insiste en hablar solo con Harry Potter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sonrió para hacerle saber que no había ningún problema y entró. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La naturaleza del interrogatorio requería que fuera bastante claustrofóbica. Escritorio metálico y sillas en una jaula de acero tenuemente iluminada, fue diseñado para evocar miedo en sus visitantes, que, en estos días, eran en su mayoría Mortifagos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, no te ves muy bien,” saludo Percy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hace frío aquí,” Harry se encogió de hombros. Su piel estaba helada. “Probablemente… debería haber traído una capa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En el centro de la habitación, un Mortifago ensangrentado estaba esposado al escritorio de metal. La Marca Tenebrosa asomando a través de su manta andrajosa; se veía aún más espantoso bajo las oscuras luces verde de la habitación. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El hombre soltó una risa, un sonido desagradable y sibilante. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JAJAJA. Nuestro salvador necesita cuidarse de sí mismo… Después de todo, su patética vida todavía pertenece a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi Lord</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perci puso los ojos en blanco. Acercó una silla para Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El Mortifago miró a Percy, sus ojos se salieron de las órbitas. El… parecía trastornado, de la peor manera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DIJE—SOLO hablaría con el Sr. Potter. SOLO”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy frunció el ceño. Se volvió hacia Harry, vacilante. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Esta bien. Tengo esto,” Harry sacó su varita y se sentó frente al prisionero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La expresión en el rostro de Percy mostró su desaprobación, pero el pelirrojo no tenía otras opciones. Lo había intentado todo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Escucha, Harry. Estaré justo afuera de esta puerta. Grita si intenta algo chistoso. Lo que sea,” dijo Percy, antes de cerrar la puerta de metal detrás de él. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry se masajeó la sien. Estaba bastante agotado por el time-travel (viaje en el tiempo), y esto no era lo que quería hacer ahora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Harry gruno. “¿Que quiere Voldemort?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El Mortifago su Marca Tenebrosa con amor, una sonrisa torciendo sus delgados labios. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No hables el nombre del Señor en vano, Salvador de la Luz… Disfruta tus ultimos momentos, muchacho estupido, porque su Señor, quiere que sepas que </span>
  <em>
    <span>te hará </span>
  </em>
  <span>pagar por esos recuerdos… de el </span>
  <em>
    <span>Horrocrux</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry siguió su mirada reverente hacia la Marca Tenebrosa. La serpiente tatuada parecía burlarse de él. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pensó en el bebe Tom… </span>
  <em>
    <span>pequeñas manos jalando sus mangas, riendo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“El destino borrara— o borro, tu presencia allí. ¡Mira!... Voldemort no te recuerda.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Las palabras de Hermione permanecieron en su mente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry forzó una sonrisa fría en su cara y empujó al lado sus inseguridades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Oh? Y aqui pense que a Voldemort no le importaban esos recuerdos, que son de su infancia, ¿no?... No me parece exactamente del tipo sentimental. ¿Qué estoy pagando exactamente aquí?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Su Senor</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” susurró el Mortifago. “Su Senor se está deshaciendo de todas sus debilidades.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El corazón de Harry se hundió. ¡</span>
  <em>
    <span>Entonces él sabe! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Voldemort había descubierto que Harry sabía de la debilidad… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JAJAJAJA, la proxima vez…. cuando conozcas a mi Señor, él será mas poderoso, mas inmortal, mas… </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfecto,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” el Mortifago se rio, con ojos locos paralizados en el rostro de Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La risa de emoción se burló de él. El corazón de Harry latía en su pecho, tan rápido que podría estallar, allí mismo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. Por un momento, la oscuridad nubló su visión y Harry se desplomó contra la puerta, jadeando por aire. Cuando finalmente se calmó, abrió la puerta de metal y tragó saliva en el aire fresco con alivio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Estás bien?” Percy y Ginny corrieron hacia él. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry asintió. “Si. Estoy bien.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tu cara está tan pálida,” Ginny parecía preocupada. “Necesitarás descansar.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry asintió de nuevo. “Si, por supuesto. Tú también… Ginny, necesitas que te traten esas heridas, de inmediato.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny sonrió con comprensión. Ella dio un pequeño gesto con la mano, luego se voltio y los dejo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tan pronto como Ginny estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Percy preguntó rápidamente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry vaciló. Considero la revelación del Mortifago y la naturaleza de su misión; luego, miró a Percy con una mueca. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tendrás que continuar con el interrogatorio. Dijo algo sobre Voldemort volviéndose perfecto. Voldemort está planeando algo grande… Tenemos que averiguar qué es… y tenemos que advertir a Hermione.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya veo,” Percy parecía pensativo. “Escucha, tomate un descanso. Ginny tiene razón. Tu cara es tan blanca como la nieve.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry se rió con desdén. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No puede ser tan malo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fred, George</span>
  <em>
    <span>—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry corrió para alcanzar a los gemelos Weasley. Ambos tenían cortes desagradables en la cara, lo que les sirvió como una buena excusa para hacer bromas sobre lo feo que es el rostro del otro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ey, Harry,” le dieron un gran abrazo, evidentemente muy animado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sonrió alegremente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Escucha. ¿Puedo molestarte con un favor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Claro,” dijo uno de los gemelos, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su hermano. “Cualquier cosa que quieras.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mientras tú pagas la cuenta, por supuesto,” dijo el otro, sonriendo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry se lamió los labios agrietados. Comprobó que estuvieran solos en el pasillo, luego vaciló. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, tan reservado,” dijo Fred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somos buena gente de la ley,” dijo George. Le guiñó un ojo a Harry. “Así que nada gracioso, ¿okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry los miró con cariño. Hablo rápido. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Necesito que me consigan algunas identificaciones falsas—Muggles </span>
  <em>
    <span>y </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mago— un certificado de nacimiento de 1906. Y necesito muchas libras esterlinas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Muchas</span>
  </em>
  <span>— suficiente para comprar una casa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahora </span>
  </em>
  <span>parecían interesados. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred le dio una palmada en el hombro a Harry. “¿Hermione sabe sobre esto?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry negó con la cabeza honestamente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George se acercó y bajó la voz. “¿Tiene esto que que ver con tu misión de viajar en el tiempo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otra vez, Harry sacudió su cabeza honestamente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred y George se voltearon el uno hacia el otro, con una sonrisa traviesa e idéntica en su rostros pecosos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dijeron al en unión, “Me gusta tu forma de pensar, Harry. Lo haremos por ti.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry vio como los gemelos caminaban por el pasillo, tomados del brazo, cantando, riendo. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Siento q me estoy poniendo mas lista traduciendo esto. <br/>Los gemelos son mis favoritos caracteres de Harry Potter.... y Draco (▰˘◡˘▰)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Su lugar de Nacimiento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN! 🎃🎃🎃</p><p>Tengo un horario ya hecho, y voy a subir capitulos en los Sabados o Domingos, uno de esos dias, pero no promesas~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2-6 de enero de 2001</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry arrastró su cuerpo exhausto de regreso a su habitacion. La pequeña habitación sin ventanas, estilo dormitorio, siempre le sirvió como un recordatorio de su posición en el mundo—ahora, él y sus amigos eran fugitivos. Incluso su cuartel general debe estar oculto, escondido en la frontera entre el mudo mágico y el muggle. Ambos el Ministerio y Hogwarts habían caído en manos de las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro. El poder principal y la opinión pública se inclinaron contra ellos. Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, el niño-que-vivió, se convirtió en nada más que un criminal, que miraba desesperadamente, como sus amigos morían a su alrededor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se dejó caer en su búnker. La consecuencia del salto en el tiempo era una tortura. Intento calmar el dolor manteniéndose ocupado, pero en realidad no funcionó. Se acurruco en el bunker, mordiéndose los labios para evitar que se escaparan los gemidos de dolor.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No podía permitir que Hermione se enterara de sus condiciones. O ella podría terminar el experimento. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“La próxima vez… cuando conozcas a mi Señor, será más poderoso, más inmortal… más perfecto.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Las </span>
  <em>
    <span>malditas</span>
  </em>
  <span> palabras del trastornado Mortifago lo siguieron, burlándose de él durante cada momento de vigilia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry se quedó allí, en silencio, en completa oscuridad, con el colchón duro presionando contra su espalda. No podía dormir. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seguían apareciendo dos rostros en su cabeza— uno de ojos rojo de sangre sobre un rostro esquelético blanco; uno de ojos radiantes de ébano y rasgos cincelados. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Como siempre, recordaba todo lo relacionado con </span>
  <em>
    <span>él. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Su cuarto año— la Copa de los Tres Magos, la sensación de ser arrastrado por el espacio, la cara presionada contra el lodo en el cementerio, los ojos muertos de Cedric, la lápida de Tom Riddle,</span>
  <em>
    <span> el regreso de Voldemort.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rodeado de sus Mortifagos, Voldemort siseo triunfalmente, apuntando su varita al rostro de Harry. Se rió con su voz aguda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>“Mírame,” </span></em><span>dijo. “Dejame ver que toda tu esperanza se apague de tus ojos. </span><em><span>Mírame mientras mueres—</span></em> <em><span>” </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El odio puro en el rostro pálido se transformó en algo más. Insano. Irreconocible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inhumano</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tenia miedo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No podía entenderlo</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>oscuridad y odio puro, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tanto odio. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort despreciaba la luz, porque había aprendido a sobrevivir en la oscuridad. Vivía en las sombras; sombra de ser el producto de un matrimonio sin amor, sombra de ser abandonado al nacer, sobra de ser etiquetado como un ‘raro’ durante la infancia. Incluso en Hogwarts, con su familia, </span>
  <em>
    <span>los Slytherin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tenía que tener cuidado. Tuvo que esconder los aspectos ‘huérfano’ y ‘mestizo’ de sí mismo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort despreciaba la luz, porque ningún rayo de esperanza lo había bendecido jamás. También despreciaba la justicia, porque </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> existía. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tenía miedo, pero aun quería intentar cambiar las cosas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero cuanto más pensaba de ello, más imposibles parecían sus metas. El rostro de serpiente apareció en sus recuerdos, burlándose cruelmente de él, siseando, “Yo seré el que te mate, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Él era el mismo. El Señor Oscuro. Nada cambiará jamás</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hundió la cabeza en la almohada, su pecho palpitaba de dolor y decepción… desesperación. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Hermione tenía razón</span><em><span>—</span></em> <em><span>Destino es inalterable. </span></em><span>Voldemort nunca sería un buen hombre. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dolor se extendió al resto de su cuerpo, pero Harry no le presto atención, porque, desde su regreso del pasado, las dudas se habían apoderado de su corazón, convirtiéndose en una desesperación oscura y vacía. Se sintió impotente, sin valor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¿Fueron en vano todos sus esfuerzos? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de que el dolor se disminuyo, Harry decidió tomar una ducha, y luego, afortunadamente, logró dormir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando Harry despertó, se sintió mucho mejor. El sol brillaba en medio del sol. Harry se limpió un poco, y luego bajó tambaleándose las escaleras. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡HARRY!” grito Ginny, señalando hacia el laboratorio. “Hermione quiere verte.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se había lavado la sangre de la cara, dejando nada más que una cicatriz delgada y larga que trazaba la línea de la mandíbula hasta la oreja. Ella sonrió brillantemente y luego saludó, luciendo su insignia de la victoria con orgullo.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sus ojos eran cálidos y su sonrisa contagiosa. Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Escucha. Harry. Estamos en problemas,” dijo Hermione franqueza cuando entró. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Estaba escribiendo algo furiosamente sobre su puesto de trabajo. Su cabello despeinado y saliendo por todos lados, indicando que no durmió bien por la noche. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué es?” Harry se acercó a ella y tomó un archivo de su escritorio</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> una de las muchas evaluaciones de entrenamiento del Ejército de Dumbledore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione lo miró sombríamente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy pasó toda la noche interrogando al Mortifago. Y, bueno, ya sabes lo bueno que es en eso…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella se encogió de hombros. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Que—</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry continuo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione frunció los labios, una expresión de dolor en su rostro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Muy malas noticias. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Voldemort no solo se enteró de que sabemos sobre </span>
  <em>
    <span>la debilidad,</span>
  </em>
  <span> él también lo está buscando, buscando destruirla antes que nosotros. Además— está tratando de absorber los Horrocruxes.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Absorber?” Harry ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione se enojó de frustración. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ese Mortifago dijo… dijo que Voldemort ya había recuperado su nariz—” ella lo miró. “—Esto es serio, Harry. ¡No te rías!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry obedeció, por supuesto. Después, de repente, se dio cuenta del significado de sus palabras. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Mione! Tal vez está buscando recuperar esos recuerdos específicos. Sus recuerdos de </span>
  <em>
    <span>1946.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si, si. Por eso quería verte… Según mis cálculos, los recuerdos de Voldemort de su vigésimo año—que es 1946— están conservados en el Relicario de Slytherin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La mano de Harry fue directamente al bolsillo interior del pecho. Sacó el relicario dorado por la cadena y lo dejó caer sobre el escritorio de Hermione.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente y luego le dijo a Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya que la espada de Gryffindor todavía falta, y Hogwarts está ocupado, a partir de ahora, no tenemos forma de destruir el Horrocrux. Todo lo que podemos hacer es ir a lo seguro. No podemos dejar que Voldemort ponga sus manos en—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Por supuesto,” asintió Harry.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y una cosa más,” Hermione dejó su bolígrafo. “Harry… debes estar preparado. Después de que se recupere, Voldemort podría ser más poderoso e incluso sensible… y eso significa que nuestros objetivos podrían—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry levantó una mano para interrumpirla. Sabía lo que ella iba a decir y no podía dejar que su voz dudara de sus propios planes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Él sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Los ojos de esmeralda brillaban bajo los lentes redondos, valientes y duros como las piedras preciosas más preciosas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No tenemos muchos momentos en este momento. No te preocupes demasiado, ‘Mione. Tengo fe en nuestros planes,” agito su mano y se fue. “Voy a ver a Ron.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>La enfermería era grande, pero evidentemente no lo suficientemente grande, a juzgar por las filas de camas abarrotadas en su interior. Las camas de los enfermos estaban tan juntas que Harry apenas podía pasar. Algunos pacientes colocaron una tabla de madera entre dos camas y crearon una mesa improvisada, alrededor de la cual todos estaban apiñados, jugando al poker con los brazos vendados o las extremidades enyesadas.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parecían animados, gritando alegremente y pasando Sickles bajo las sábanas, cuidado de no ser atrapado por las enfermeras. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finalmente, vio un césped pelirrojo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡RON!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Harry,” el brazo izquierdo de Ron estaba envuelto en un yeso blanco que colgaba de su cuello, pero eso no le impidió saludar a Harry con entusiasmo. Harry corrió hacia delante, medio temeroso de que Ron se volviera a lesionar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Cómo estás?” Pregunto Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama de Ron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron asintió con la cabeza hacia su brazo vendado, luego hacia sus piernas, que también estaban inmovilizadas en gruesos yesos blancos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“El mismo de siempre.” Él se rió de buena gana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>El mismo de siempre. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry sonrió. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Entonces, escuché que fuiste a visitar a un Voldemort de veinte años!” Ron preguntó con entusiasmo. “¿Es verdad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La sonrisa de Harry se volvió amarga. “No exactamente… aunque vi un Voldemort recién nacido.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JAJAJA… Así que terminaste en la posada, ¿eh? Es tan aterrador como dicen, el lugar de nacimiento del diablo—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry arqueó una ceja… </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Qué?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Que posada?” murmuro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Eh? Pensé que sabías—” Ron le dio una mirada perpleja. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>La posada</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ya sabes, dónde nació Voldemort. La posada muggle donde nació el diablo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“La posada,” repitió Harry. En ese momento, una esperanza fugaz se infló en su pecho. Agarró el brazo de Ron con entusiasmo, con los nudillos blancos. “¿No nació Voldemort… en un orfanato?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Owww!” Ron ladro cuando Harry, sin querer, apretó su brazo lesionado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lo siento,” Harry lo soltó rápidamente. Miró a Ron expectante. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Pues?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Pues que?” Ron gruno. Se rascó la nariz con su única mano sana y miró los ojos esperanzados de Harry con confusión. “Qué orfanato—</span>
  <em>
    <span> tú mismo</span>
  </em>
  <span> me dijiste que nació en una posada. Dumbledore te mostró—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry estaba estupefacto. Rápidamente, se volvió hacia el vecino de Ron, “Ernie, ¿donde nació Voldemort?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Tu-sabes-quien?” Preguntó Ernie Macmillan, luciendo tan confundido como Ron. “En una posada en Londres, ¿por qué?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry saltó en sus pies. La esperanza se deslizó por su columna vertebral como electricidad, proporcionando un vigor renovado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Necesito ir a ver a Hermione!” Harry gritó emocionado y salió corriendo por la puerta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernie se quedó mirando al chico-que-vivió, boquiabierto, luego se volvió hacia Ron, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>El corazón de Harry se llenó de felicidad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finalmente, buenas noticias. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Por supuesto,</span>
  </em>
  <span> el cambio en el lugar de nacimiento de Voldemort provocó un efecto dominó. El conocimiento de todos sobre el evento también cambió. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pesar de que Hermione le había explicado que </span>
  <em>
    <span>Destino</span>
  </em>
  <span> solo permitió que estos cambios ocurrieran porque </span>
  <em>
    <span>Destino</span>
  </em>
  <span> los consideraba insignificantes, sin importancia en el gran esquema de las cosas… incluso si fuera cierto. Ver evidencia sólida de que sus acciones, de hecho, hicieron una diferencia, por pequeña que fuera, hizo que Harry se sintiera muy feliz. Una chispa llenó su cabeza de infinitas posibilidades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Esperanza. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry se atrevió a tener esperanzas de nuevo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Si a Destino no le importaba los detalles, Harry podría cambiarlos todos. Si pudiera alterar las pequeñas cosas, entonces, ojalá, los efectos ondulantes de la suma de sus esfuerzos darían lugar a algo nuevo. Un nuevo destino que nadie — ni siquiera Destino — podría prever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry estaba ansioso por compartir su teoría con Hermione. Necesitaba hacer un salto en el tiempo de nuevo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HERMIONE,” Harry irrumpió en su oficina, jadeando por respirar. Emocionado, le arrojó su nueva teoría. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella frunció. No parecía compartir el entusiasmo de Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Oh? ¿Entonces Voldemort no nació en una posada?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La brillante sonrisa de Harry iluminó su hermoso rostro. Nunca se había sentido mejor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Si </span>
  </em>
  <span>y </span>
  <em>
    <span>no… </span>
  </em>
  <span>por nuestro bien, nació en una posada.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En un futuro posible, una de esas respuestas era absurda. En otro, la misma repuesta fue aceptada universalmente. Todo depende de las decisiones de Harry en el pasado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, ¿cuándo haremos el próximo salto?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“46 días después—” Volvió a sus documentos, examinadolos con sumo cuidado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, debo irme—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>respondió Hermione con firmeza. “Tus exámenes físicos regresaron… No es bueno. Debes descansar un mínimo de cinco días antes del próximo salto… O tu cuerpo se volverá estropeado… Como ahora mismo—” su tono se suavizó, comprensivo, “—estás sufriendo ahora mismo, ¿verdad Harry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry forzó una sonrisa, “Me he acostumbrado.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Su amiga de pelo morena suspiró profundamente. Ella era demasiado inteligente para no ver a través de sus mentiras. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, no estoy tratando de oponerme a tu intento de cambiar el destino. Sin embargo, mi consentimiento sólo se extiende a situaciones que son seguras para ti. Y ahora mismo, saltar el tiempo no es seguro para ti… ¿me prometes que te cuidaras?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella lo miró con ojos marrones decididos, listo para saltar a modo de sermonear si él se atrevía a discutir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Te lo prometo, ‘Mione.” Harry sonrió para tranquilizarla. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinco días pasaron rápidamente, pero Hermione no volvió a mencionar el salto en el tiempo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinco días en el presente… eso significaba veinticinco meses en el pasado. Harry hizo un conteo rápido, Tom acaba de cumplir tres años. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eran tiempos muy ocupados para el ejército de Dumbledore. Todos trabajaron desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, corriendo por el cuartel general como pequeñas hormigas. Harry dividió su tiempo entre el área de entrenamiento, donde enseñó a los nuevos reclutas, la sala de guerra, donde planeo estrategias con los miembros fundadores, y la biblioteca, donde diseñó nuevas salas para proteger su lugar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solo cuando estaba acostado en la cama, solo en la oscuridad, demasiado exhausto para quedarse dormido, Harry pensó en Tom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Cómo es Tom de tres años? ¿Sería como Voldemort absoluto? Incluso a esa edad… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Por supuesto, nunca tuvo una respuesta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En el sexto día, Ron apareció en el área de entrenamiento, alto como un papalote con la poción para aliviar el dolor, con una pierna todavía enyesada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry le entregó un gran paquete de archivos y luego suspiró aliviado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“La varita de Merlín!” exclamó Ron. “¿Cómo diablos te las arreglaste para terminar tanto trabajo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron trató de darle una palmada en el hombro a Harry a modo de cumplido, pero sus movimientos eran tan incómodos que de alguna manera logró pisar ambos pies de Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Dónde está Hermione?” Harry hizo una mueca. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Estaba tan cansado, pero al menos había terminado sus tareas antes, así que ahora era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron lo pensó. “Creo que está en el laboratorio… teniendo una reunión con Luna y Cho.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Por supuesto, ¿donde más?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gracias,” Harry se despidió de Ron y corrió hacia el laboratorio. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiero – confiscar – Time-Skipper,” fragmentos de la voz de Hermione lograron escurrirse detrás de puertas cerradas, aunque apenas era audible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pero la misión de Harry—“ esa era Cho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry no espero a saber qué pensaba Cho sobre su misión. Levantó el Time-Skipper alrededor de su cuello, apretó los dientes y lo hizo girar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y una vez más, el mundo se inclinó a su alrededor. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tom Riddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decidi subir el capitulo mas temprano, porque tengo mucha tarea que hacer...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1932</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Su nombre era Tom Riddle, el </span>
  <em>
    <span>huérfano</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tom Riddle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¿Come es un niño normal de cuatro años? ¿Debería estar envuelto en los brazos de mamá y papá, rogando por un juguete nuevo? ¿O debería estar corriendo libre, riendo con sus amigos? ¿Bromeando con todos que ve? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Para Tom, tener cuatro era </span>
  <em>
    <span>difícil</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Desde que falleció su joven cuidador, a Tom le resultó cada vez más difícil sobrevivir en el orfanato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veras, tener cuatro años era como estar atrapado en el medio. Los niños de dos y tres años fueron alimentados con regularidad; los de siete y ocho años eran lo suficientemente fuertes y altos para tomar lo que quisieran. Y Tom, </span>
  <em>
    <span>de cuatro años</span>
  </em>
  <span>, era la víctima perfecta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La sirviente gorda vino con una canasta de pan seco, uno para cada niño. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uno y absolutamente nada más</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Con sus ojos brillantes, los miro como halcones mientras los niños metian la mano en la canasta para tomar su cena. Si alguien intenta tomar más de uno, lo golpearia con sus gruesos puños y confisca su única ración para la noche. Pero, muchas veces, Tom tenía mucha hambre que no le importaba. Intentaría coger una pieza extra cuando ella no estaba mirando. Era rápido y ágil, pero eso nunca significaba que nunca lo atraparon… cuando lo hizo, diez latigazos en la espalda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero valió la pena. La golpiza era preferible a estar hambriento todo el tiempo, a sentirse tan insatisfecho, mientras el dolor le roia y le retorcía el estómago, como un parásito matandolo por dentro. La paliza valió la pena por las veces que logró llevar piezas de pan a escondidas a su habitación, donde se escondió debajo de la cama, devorando hasta la última migaja, casi ahogándose con su textura seca de madera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se volvió muy bueno robando— luego, lo notaron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Se</span>
  </em>
  <span> referían a un grupo de niños de ocho años, desgarbados y maleducados, con caras estúpidas que Tom no reconoció. Sin embargo, Tom conoció que eran mucho más grandes que él. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Entrega lo que robaste! ¡AHORA! O le diremos a la Sra. Sophia—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sra. Sophia era el nombre de la sirvienta gorda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me lo comí—” respondió Tom toscamente. Sus manos temblorosas traicionaron su miedo, pero se mantuvo firme, escondiendo los dos pedazos de pan detrás de su espalda.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un niño, el que siempre sostenía un conejo, señaló a Tom. “¡LO TIENE! EN SUS MANOS... ¡LOS VEO!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eso fue todo lo que necesito. Lo rodearon, manos tirando y golpeando, y empujando a Tom al suelo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Duele. Duele mucho. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuanto más fuerte lo golpeaban, más apretado Tom agarraba los panes en sus manos. Incluso con su fuerza de ochos años, ninguno de ellos logró arrebatarle nada a Tom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tal vez su crueldad nativa agracio a Tom con una fuerza poco probable. De alguna manera logró separarse de ellos. Él corrió; estaban justo detrás de él. Mientras corría, Tom rompió los panes con sus propias manos. Los trituró en pequeños trozos y luego los tiró al suelo. Tom pisoteo con fuerza la preciada comida, como si tratara de destruir algo que odia con todo su corazón. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Para cuando esos niños lo atraparon, los panes se habían perdido. No eran comestibles, aplastados en el lodo con las huellas de Tom sobre una forma marrón y aplastada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡PEGALE!” Alguien gritó. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puños y botas aterrizaron furiosamente en su espalda. Tom se arrodilló en el suelo, arqueando la espalda, tratando desesperadamente de proteger su estómago y órganos internos de sus golpes. Los moretones y cortes le corrian por la cara y los brazos, en horribles manchas de color purpura, pero, al pesar el dolor, Tom estaba sonriendo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Son míos… Y si no puedo tenerlos, nadie puede. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rio silenciosamente. Una pequeña sonrisa extraña, torcida, y satisfecha torció su hermoso rostro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Después, por supuesto, lo acusaron y, como castigo, Tom estuvo encerrado en el sótano durante tres días. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom se dejó caer contra un rincón frío y húmedo, frotando las manos en un esfuerzo por mantenerse caliente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Tom? ¿Tom? ¿Estás en detención otra vez?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom ignoró a la mujer, que lo miró desde detrás de las rejas de metal, mientras se frotaba las manos nerviosamente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Qué espera ganar con estas visitas?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom, yo— yo te traje algunos dulces. Los deje en tu habitación… Er… espero que te gusten.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>!¿Dulces?! —</span></em> <em><span>¿Qué quiere un huérfano hambriento con caramelos? Un juguete tan pequeño y frívolo—solo traerá problemas. Hizo que los demás se pusieran celosos; lo convirtió en un objetivo. De todos modos, como lo dejó en su habitación sin vigilancia, apostaba a que alguien ya lo había tomado. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pero ella nunca piensa realmente, ¿verdad? Nunca nota nada importante. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ella solo quiere apaciguarlo… pero no por su propio bien. Ella solo quiere apaciguar su propia conciencia culpable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom desde detrás de frías barras de metales. Las luces de las velas vacilantes proyectaban un suave resplandor en su rostro, pero sus ojos permanecían fríos, acerados. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella dio un paso atrás. Por un momento, sus ojos se transformaron en los ojos hambrientos de un lobo, evaluando sus debilidades, preparándose para atacar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo… yo volveré en otro momento—</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom observó, sin emociones, mientras ella prácticamente salía disparada de la habitación. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vio a través de ella. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le tenía miedo, asustada de los ojos no-infantiles, le tenía miedo a su expresión inquebrantable. Pero ella insistió en visitarlo de todos modos, porque se sentía mal por lo que había hecho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y, en realidad, lo que había hecho no estaba tan mal. Todo lo que hizo fue abandonarlo en el Orfanato, porque apareció algo mejor; porque “no podían cuidar de dos bebés, lo siento, cariño”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella siempre le balbuceaba sin fin, y siempre sobre el misterioso Sr. Potter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Es un caballero maravilloso. Y realmente se preocupa por ti, Tom—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Incluso a su cuidador anterior, antes de su prematura muerte, le gustaba mencionar al Sr. Potter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“El Sr. Potter dijo que volvería por ti, Tom. Lo se. Me pidió que cuidara de ti.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom golpeó la pared con frustración. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Odia a este Sr. Potter. !LO ODIA!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Si este hombre realmente quiere adoptar a Tom, ¿dónde está? Si este hombre realmente se preocupa por Tom, ¿donde estaba cuando Tom fue golpeado o muerto de hambre o grito contra la injusticia de todo esto? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Humph</span>
  </em>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>“él volverá por ti” </span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Qué mentiras! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tom ciertamente podía reconocer una mentira cuando escucha una. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Su odio burbujeo a la superficie, coloreando su rostro infantil. Si alguien pudiera verlo en este momento, se sorprendería de tal furia el rostro tierno de un niño de cuatro años. Un mal tan terrible que provocó. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>El Orfanato no requirió una asistencia estricta. Tenían muy poco empleados para proporcionar una educación adecuada. Los niños solo tenían que asistir a clases de inglés dos veces por semana (reverencia de la iglesia), luego eran libres de vagar por las calles de Londres sin rumbo fijo. A la Sra. Cole le importaba poco lo que les sucediera. Si un huérfano muere— pues —era una boca menos que alimentar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom solía quedarse fuera hasta las cuatro de la tarde. No se atrevió a alejarse demasiado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom se dirigió directamente a su habitación. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El pequeño cuarto estaba al revés. El colchón tirado al suelo; armario volcado; ropa esparcida por todas partes. A todos en el orfanato se les entregaron cuatro uniformes estandarizados por años, sin reemplazos, y la ropa de Tom, en ese momento, estaba cortada en harapos con una huella de lodo estampas por todas partes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom rio oscuramente. Con calma y metódicamente, comenzó a tramar muertes lentas y dolorosas para todos los niños que le habían hecho esto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero, tan pronto como vio una capa negra arrugada, arrojada descuidadamente a un rincón, la rabia de Tom explotó. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rugió y juró venganza sangrienta sobre sus enemigos. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No importa quienes sean, los encontrara.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sus ojos de ébano se llenaron de pura rabia, ardiendo oscuros y sin profundidad como el abismo del infierno, que se tragó, enteros, los huesos de todos sus desafiantes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom recogió suavemente la capa negra. Era viejo, pero en buenas condiciones porque siempre lo cuidaba. Debe haber sido caro una vez; tejido grueso y fluido que se extendía hasta pasar los pies de Tom, con un corte tradicional pero elegante que se ajustaba alrededor de la cintura. Tom pensó que debió verse realmente guapo en su dueño original. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siempre que se sentía triste, Tom se envolvió, con fuerza, en la capa, respirando su olor y atesorando su calor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tal vez… ¿Alguien realmente se preocupaba por él?... Incluso por un corto tiempo… Alguien como el Sr. Potter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom se puso la capa negra alrededor del hombro y acarició la costosa tela con amor. Su suave calor fue casi suficiente para calmarlo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“!TOM! Echa un vistazo a mi nueva bufanda,” dijo un niño, mientras entraba a la habitación sin anunciarse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom saltó de la cama, mirando al intruso con los ojos alerta de una bestia territorial. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Era el niño que siempre llevaba un conejito como mascota. Triunfalmente, el niño acarició el pelaje del conejo, sacando el cuello.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Las pupilas de Tom se contrajeron. Apretó los puños. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la bufanda alrededor del cuello del niño—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Era de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tom. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Esa bufanda gris negruzco, descolorida con la edad y emparejado, exactamente, con la capa que dejó el Sr. Potter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los ojos de Tom se volvieron feroces de inmediato. Se abalanzó hacia adelante como un poderoso leopardo, apuntando con los dientes al niño, con el asesinato claro en su rostro. El niño saltó hacia atrás asustado, sorprendido por el cambio repentino en el niño de cuatro años, que era, después de todo, mucho más pequeño que él. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>DEVUELVEMELO.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>amenazó Tom lentamente. Sus ojos se nublaron en una sombra espeluznante. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El niño trato de mantener la compostura. Se dijo a sí mismo que ningún niño de cuatro años podía hacerle daño, pero, al mirar los ojos salvajes de Tom, de repente no se sintió tan seguro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom miró al niño y su repugnante conejo; estaba frotando su pelaje en su bufanda. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imperdonable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensó oscuramente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo… lo encontré. Así que es mio,” tartamudeo el niño, tratando de parecer valiente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de terminar, un cuerpo pequeño lo tiró al suelo. El conejo asustado se alejó de un salto. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, o incluso dejar escapar un grito de miedo, unas pequeñas manos se envolvieron alrededor de su tráquea, aplastandolo con una fuerza imposible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El niño se atragantó. No podía respirar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El rostro infantil de Tom flotaba sobre él, ojos oscuros y mortales como buitres. Los tiernos rasgos de Tom se retorcieron de alegría, transformándolo de un niño a algo aterrador. Por el momento, ya no era Tom Riddle el huérfano, sino un magnífico ángel de la muerte. Sus manos apretaron más fuerte.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom descubrió, allí mismo, que era capaz de asesinar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡DIOS MIO! ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alguien apartó a Tom del niño. Tom se frotó los dedos entumecidos, y miró fríamente a la anciana enfermera que lo interrumpió con tanta rudeza. No le dijo nada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Resoplando, el niño se alejó de Tom y encontró a su conejo. Temblando incontrolablemente, miró a Tom, luego al conejo en sus brazos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Es… es mi culpa… robe la bufanda de Tom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La vieja enfermera los miró confundida. Miró a Tom, y luego al niño tembloroso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si tu dices, Billy. Y— Tom, tres días de confinamiento solitario para ti.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin protestar, Billy abandonó la bufanda. Cuando se levantaron para irse, Tom le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Billy, que contenía un mensaje que solo ellos entendían. De una manera horrible, compartieron algo único esta noche, pero solo Tom pudo ver todo los cambios que traerá. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de esa noche, todos en el Orfanato sabían que debían mantenerse alejados de la habitación de Tom Riddle, especialmente de la capa y la bufanda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>En muchos sentidos, nada cambió. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todavía no tenían suficiente para comer. Los niños todavía peleaban entre sí por comida. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La primera vez que Tom golpeó a alguien por su comida, no obtuvo nada especial, un trozo de pan duro y un queso del tamaño de un pulgar. Todavía, mientras agarraba la victoria ganada con tanto esfuerzo en sus manos, a pesar del dolor punzante de su caja torácica, Tom Riddle se sintió feliz.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se sintió poderoso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No hay bien ni mal. Solo hay poder, y aquellos que son demasiados débiles para buscarlo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom Riddle quería poder. Y queria mucho. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sr. Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Por fin!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>19 de noviembre de 1932 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Una vez más, el invierno ha caído sobre Londres. Los vagabundos se estremecían en terror, y maldecían los cielos; mientras los perros y gatos callejeros se escondían a salvo en algunos edificios abandonados, esperando pacientemente a que dejara de caer la nieve. </p><p> </p><p>La nieve cubrió todos los caminos con una rafaga plateada. El invierno llegó temprano este año, la temperatura desciende como una roca. Todas las verduras duplicaron su precio, incluso las coles de bruselas. </p><p> </p><p>Las cosas empeoraron en el Orfanato de Wool. Incluso perdieron sus privilegios semanales de “plato de carne”. Si es posible, el pan de cada día olía peor, arrugado y mohoso, pero los niños no protestaron. </p><p> </p><p>Cualquier cosa sabía mejor que <em> morir de hambre. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Detrás de las puertas del Orfanato, se producían peleas e injusticias a diario. Los niños formaban pequeñas pandillas, semi-organizadas y territoriales, se comportaban tan crueles como los adultos — golpizas, chantajes, robos — nada había debajo de ellos. Las matronas del Orfanato hacía tiempo que habían renunciado a mantener el orden. Mientras llevarán las peleas afuera, a nadie le importaba. </p><p> </p><p>En el patio cubierto de nieve, una bolsa de dulces fue suficiente para encender un nuevo conflicto. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Tu ahí. </em>Esa mujer te trajo dulces de nuevo, ¿no?” </p><p> </p><p>Un niño de complexión robusta se interpuso en el camino de Tom, cerniéndose sobre él mientras le cortaba el camino. Se rió cruelmente, luego hizo una señal a un grupo de niños y niñas que esperaban. Avanzaron, riendo con sus agudas voces infantiles, mientras rodeaban a Tom. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh, Tom,” </em> dijo un niño con una voz falsa, y chillona, tratando de imitar al visitante de Tom. “ <em> ¿Estás en detención otra vez?”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Tom se quedó quieto. Ojos frios, negros y silenciosos como la medianoche, miraban a sus rostros, como si no fueran mas que payasos en un mal espectaculo. </p><p> </p><p>El niño con el conejo apareció junto al voluminoso. De ninguna manera iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de humillar a Tom. Acarició al conejito que estaba perdiendo pelaje en sus brazos, luego, con su irritantemente aguda, se burló. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Tom, lo siento mucho, cariño. Pero somos demasiado pobres para cuidarte.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Se rieron en voz alta, como si fuera la cosa más chistosa del mundo. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ¡¿Y que?! ¿Que si fuera el único que tenía dulces?... Al final, todavía estaba abandonado en el Orfanato, no mejor que ninguno de ellos.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“¡ENTREGA LOS DULCES! ENTONCES TAL VEZ TE DEJEMOS PASAR.”</p><p> </p><p>Se pararon frente a él, con la barbilla en alto, los ojos burlones, orgullosos como pavos reales espinosos. Ningún rastro de inocencia infantil quedó en sus rostros. La sociedad y su fría y dura realidad transformaron su sentido de la mortalidad en una burla que hacía tiempo que se había esfumado. Todo lo que quedaba era una salvaje necesidad de supervivencia, un sentido práctico frío y aterrador que les decía —  que uno debía preocuparse solo por si mismo.</p><p> </p><p>Tom se burlo. </p><p> </p><p>Nunca toco la bolsa de dulces… <em> y nunca lo hará. </em>Si, esa mujer siempre le traia dulces, independientemente de su desprecio por su dulzura enfermiza y pegajosa. Los dulces, baratos y de todos los colores imaginables, llenaron una bolsa de plástico entera, que Tom arrojó en un rincón de su habitación, donde permanecieron hasta el día de hoy.  </p><p> </p><p>Desde que casi mató a Billy — <em> ese imbécil </em> — y su asqueroso conejo por entrar sin autorización, nadie se atrevió a entrar en la habitación de Tom.</p><p> </p><p>A Tom no le importaban los dulces; sin embargo, eso no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a compartir. Fueron regalados a él, así que, le pertenecieron. </p><p> </p><p><em> Lo que es suyo… sigue siendo suyo para siempre. </em>Le gustaría verlos intentar quitarle algo. </p><p> </p><p>“ENTREGALOS — O TENDRÁS UN SABOR DE NUESTROS PUÑOS.” </p><p> </p><p>Mientras los niños esperaban, de repente, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro pálido y delgado de cuatro años. Ojos tan negros como las alas de un cuervo, cabello teñido por noches muertas, en este momento, el niño, que de pie apenas podia alcanzar la mesa, se convirtio en algo mas que humano. Se convirtió en algo más místico, inimaginable,<em> potente </em>como el gobernante del infierno. </p><p> </p><p>“AHHHHH!” alguien gritó de dolor. </p><p> </p><p>Todos voltearon y miraron con horror como uno de ellos, un niño pelirrojo, se desplomaba de dolor, agarrándose la cara. La sangre brotó de una terrible herida en su frente. Un liquido carmesi interminable se acumulaba a sus pies, coloreando la nieve de rosa. Un ladrillo manchado de sangre yacía cerca. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Se miraron el uno al otro confundidos. El ladrillo parecía haber aparecido de la nada. </p><p> </p><p>Todavía eran niños, no estaban preparados para lidiar con eventos imprevistos, e instantáneamente la vista de sangre asustó a la multitud. </p><p> </p><p>“¿QUIEN HA HECHO ESTO?... ¡MUESTRENSE!” gritaron, los ojos muy abiertos de miedo. </p><p> </p><p>Billy, que estaba tan entusiasmado hace un momento, se encogió detrás de sus amigos, agarrando el conejo cerca. <em> Demasiados asustados ahora, sus víctimas se atrevieron a luchar. </em> Girando sus cuellos, los niños buscaban el patio vacío, gritando para que apareciera el culpable. </p><p> </p><p>En la emoción, parecieron olvidarse por completo de Tom, quien permaneció en medio de la multitud, mirándolos gritar con leve interés. </p><p> </p><p>Tom vio cómo el niño sangrante se desmayaba. Miro hacia abajo mientras la sangre goteaba sobre la nieve, luego sonrió, una sonrisa de lo más dulce, inocente e infantil. Tom fue el único que no se vio afectado por toda la conmoción. Se quedó quieto, libremente, como si esperara que todo esto sucediera, con una sonrisa muy peculiar grabada en su rostro. </p><p> </p><p>“¡EL LO HIZO!” El niño voluminoso gritó de repente, señalando a Tom. “¡El LO HIZO! ¡SE QUE EL LO HIZO!” </p><p> </p><p>La sonrisa de Tom solo creció. </p><p> </p><p>“Pero…  pero—” tembló una niña. Todos los estábamos mirando. El… él ni siquiera se movió.”  </p><p> </p><p><em> Así es. </em>Tom ni siquiera se movió. No pudo haber tirado nada, porque todos lo estaban mirando. </p><p> </p><p>“¡MONSTRUO!” Billy gritó, mirando aterrorizado el rostro de Tom. Retrocedió lentamente, luego se volteó y corrió. Con la tensión ya alta, eso fue lo último. Todos los niños y niñas huyeron — gritando — del niño de cuatro años. Algo en su pequeño y delicado cuerpo los asustó— algo misterioso, primitivo y <em> poderoso. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡MONSTRUO!” </p><p> </p><p>De repente, Tom fue el único que quedó en el patio vacío, dejado atrás con nada más que un enjambre de huellas embarradas y sucias a su alrededor. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Monstruo? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> ¿Y que? </em>Llámalo monstruo si es necesario, mientras su nombre infunda miedo en tu corazón, mientras tenga suficiente poder para tomar lo que quiere. Monstruo, o anormal, o lo que sea… era un nombre que venía con ciertas distinciones, que tenía un poder con el que solo podían soñar. </p><p> </p><p>Tom sonrió. Inspeccionó sus dedos huesudos, tan pequeños y frágiles, pero… <em> tan poderosos.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Hizo un gesto con la mano. El ladrillo manchado de sangre levito y flotó hacia él. Tom limpio la mancha carmesí con las puntas de los dedos y luego acercó la mano a la luz. El escarlata oscuro cubría maravillosamente su piel pálida. </p><p> </p><p><b><em>“Sssss… Tom, penssse que odiabasss ese ni<strong>ñ</strong>o con el conejo, ¿porque no le pegasssste?”</em></b> Un suave silbido reptiliano llegó a sus oídos, ininteligible para los odios humanos pero perfectamente claro para Tom. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Ah, ese se merece mucho más que… una piedra a la cabeza.” </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>El niño se rió de su propia broma. La oscuridad le nubló los ojos. Su suave silbido, tan suave como una canción de cuna, acariciaba las orejas de la víbora envuelta alrededor de su tobillo. La criatura se estremeció, ya fuera por el frío o por la siniestra alegría de su joven amo… bueno, nadie lo sabe. </p><p> </p><p><em> Las crías humanas dan miedo, </em>pensó la víbora mientras agitaba la cola.</p><p> </p><p>El destino los miro hacia abajo, satisfecho con el progreso. Desde el principio de los tiempos hasta el final del universo, siempre ha llevado a la historia por un camino predeterminado — la magia del niño ha despertado, su mente se había abierto y su destino ha comenzado. </p><p> </p><p>No importa cuánto intentes cambiarlo — <em> no importa cuantas veces retrocedas el reloj </em>— todos tus esfuerzos solo terminaran en futilidad. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cuando Tom regresó a su habitación, recibió un aviso de que se vistiera — de inmediato — y luego se dirigiera al vestíbulo.<em> Un invitado iba a venir. </em> </p><p> </p><p>En el Orfanato, esto solo podía significar una cosa — venía una posible familia adoptiva. <em> Mejor limpiate bien y luce lindo.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Para ocasiones tan especiales, el orfanato les proporcionó un conjunto de ropa bonita, un traje fino con telas finas como el papel. Por supuesto, fue diseñado por el bien de las apariencias, sin una función en mente y demasiado delgado para el invierno. Tom se envolvió en cuello con la bufanda negra envejecida, tres vueltas para asegurarse de que estuviera bien sujeto. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> ¡Escuche </em>que es joven!” </p><p> </p><p>Los niños, todos vestidos con uniformes idénticos, chismorrean con entusiasmo entre ellos mismo mientras se dirigían al vestíbulo. Tom siguió, sus rostros difuminados, ninguno lo suficientemente importante como para que él lo notara. </p><p> </p><p>Tres niñas caminaron en frente de él, alegres y riendo, esperanzadas con los sueños de una vida mejor.  </p><p> </p><p>“Bueno, <em> he oído </em> que tiene una casa grande. <em> Y también soltero </em>—”</p><p> </p><p><em> Soltero. ¡Eso es grande! </em>Eso significaba que no había competencia de niños biológicos o de una amante difícil de complacer, lo que reducía la probabilidad de ser devuelto al orfanato. </p><p> </p><p>Tom se quedó callado. Se mezcló con la multitud y entró al vestíbulo con ellos. </p><p> </p><p>Tom bajó la cabeza, muy aburrido. No tenía ningún interés en ser adoptado. Ahora que había descubierto como ganar poder sobre los niños, no le importaba quedarse en esta mierda — al menos, <em> aquí, </em>había poca supervisión de un adulto y ninguna responsabilidad familiar. Al menos, aquí, se le permite vagar libremente, tomando lo que quiera por fuerza. </p><p> </p><p>Los ojos de Tom parpadearon. Levantó la bufanda para cubrirse la cara.   </p><p> </p><p><b><em>“Tom,”</em></b> la víbora del tamaño de una cuerda se deslizó en su bolsillo. <b><em>“Sssseran un tonto si no te eligen… Sssi solo sonries un poco, verán que eres el pequeño más bonito de aqui—”</em></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“No ssseas tonta. No quiero ser adoptado.” </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>La pequeña serpiente siseo confundida. Su cerebro no-evolucionado no podía comprender por que Tom estaba actuando de manera tan terca. <em> ¿Por qué el niño debe tener una expresión tan melancólica en su hermoso rostro? ¿Y por qué debe insistir en que no le importa, cuando, de hecho, ella sabe que él anhela una familia?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Después de cinco minutos, cuando todos estaban sentados, la señora Cole, muy borracha a juzgar por el estado de su andar, trajo a su invitado. </p><p> </p><p>“Señora. Solo estoy buscando—” </p><p> </p><p>“Si, si,” interrumpió la Sra. Cole al joven con rudeza, con los párpados entreabiertos. Ella arrastraba las palabras. “Buenos niños… todos… buenos gatitos… ellos… ellos… te están esperando.” </p><p> </p><p>Las puertas se abrieron de par en par. La Sra. Cole entró temblorosa, pareciendo como una morsa gigante con una botella de ginebra. </p><p> </p><p>Un joven con el ceño fruncido siguió detrás. </p><p> </p><p>Tom, que se escondía detrás de otros niños del taller, miró con desdén a su invitado. </p><p> </p><p>El joven era muy delgado, con la piel de porcelana pálida como la luz de la luna, como si estuviera recuperándose de una terrible enfermedad. Parecía frágil, incluso más que los niños delgados que estaban frente a él, pero su disposición era fuerte y alerta. Los más asombroso eran <em> sus ojos </em>— de un verde brillante— tan brillantes que Tom no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirlos. Tom pensó que se veían más bonitas que sus canicas de vidrio favoritas, verde jade, cuando brillaban a la luz del sol. </p><p> </p><p>Su cabello negro era un poco largo y desordenado, rizado en la punta, lo que olcutaba su frente. A Tom le pareció ver una cicatriz de forma peculiar debajo del flequillo, pero estaba demasiado lejos para estar seguro. </p><p> </p><p>Desde el momento en que el extraño entró entró en el vestíbulo, Tom sintió que algo se movía dentro de él. Su propia alma resonaba, ardiendo como nunca antes, atraída — inexorablemente — hacia el extraño desde lo más profundo de su <em> ser.  </em></p><p> </p><p><b>“¿</b> <b> <em>Qué pasa, Tom</em> </b> <b>?” </b>La pequeña serpiente se deslizó por sus mangas, después de notar la angustia de su joven amo. Su corazón latía tan rápido — demasiado rápido — debe calmarse antes de sufrir un ataque al corazón. Ella le mordió la muñeca. El dolor fue suficiente para sacar a Tom de su trance. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Estoy bien,” </em> </b>Tom exhalo lentamente. </p><p> </p><p>Un dolor sordo se expandió en su pecho mientras los latidos de su corazón se volvían normales. Por un momento, el dolor hizo que Tom pensara que se estaba ahogando. Pero el momento pasó tan rápido como empezó. Su corazón volvió a bombear sangre, obedientemente, por sus venas, como si nunca se hubiera encogido al ver a ese misterioso joven. </p><p> </p><p>Antes de que Tom tuviera un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos, la Sra. Cole hablo de nuevo, “Todos, este es el Sr. Potter.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sr. Potter.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ese nombre familiar hizo que el corazón de Tom saltara otro latido. El niño normalmente estoico sobresaltó; sus ojos de ébano se fijaron en el rostro del Sr. Potter, cuya semejanza, ahora, estaba grabado en su retina para siempre. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>En la original traduccion de ingles, pa la palabra 'Monstruo' era 'Freak', que significa "raro, extraño, loco" pero no sonaba bien asi q lo cambie a 'monstruo'.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Un Dia, Un Dia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>19 de noviembre de 1932</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando Harry entró en el vestíbulo del orfanato, un repentino caso de mareo se apoderó de él y casi lo derriba. Tropezó hacia adelante; sus piernas se sentían como fideos mojados. Harry hizo una mueca cuando un dolor agudo y un mareo atacaron su cerebro; incluso su visión estaba borrosa, llena de manchas negras parpadeando frente a sus ojos. Le tomó todas sus fuerzas no caer frente a los niños. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Supongo que Hermione tiene razón, su condición es peor de lo que pensaba. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry forzó una sonrisa en su rostro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Si no fuera por la </span>
  <em>
    <span>condición</span>
  </em>
  <span> de su cuerpo, Harry debería haber estado aquí hace dos años. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Esa</span>
  </em>
  <span> vez — cuando intentó saltar en el tiempo prematuramente — hizo que se desmayara frente al laboratorio. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ese </span>
  </em>
  <span>desafortunado incidente lo retrasó durante tres días completos, luego… después, la ira de Hermione lo retrasó por dos días más. Pero finalmente, Harry regresó a Tom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En total, pasó once días en 2000, lo que, según los cálculos de Harry significaba que Tom está a punto de cumplir cinco años. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de un tiempo, el terrible sentimiento había pasado. Harry se estremeció. El episodio fue el peor que había sentido; casi se sintió como si su alma fuera arrancada de su cuerpo. De repente, se dio cuenta de que el relicario de Slytherin — que Harry siempre mantiene a su lado — estaba ardiendo en su bolsillo. Sin planearlo, lo saco y se abrió. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¡NO! ¡No frente a los Muggles! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Las pupilas de Harry se contrajeron en estado de shock. El relicario se abrió, pero… no pasaba nada. Sin las tentaciones susurrantes de Tom Riddle, sin encantamientos que controlan la mente, incluso… sin trance de magia en la cosa. La joya volvió a ser normal, salvo por el poco calor que aún se adhería a sus superficies doradas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y eso significaba — ¡el Horrocrux fue destruido!  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Pero como? ¿Cómo podría destruirse si nada lo ha dañado? ¿Cómo podía desaparecer si nunca se apartó del lado de Harry?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Todos, este es el señor Potter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Las palabras de la Sra. Cole lo devolvieron a la realidad. Harry puso el relicario en el bolsillo interior del pecho. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tendrá que guardar las investigaciones para más tarde.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry levantó la cabeza para sonreír a los niños que se alineaban frente a él. No quería hacer un escándalo. No más estaba ahí para Tom, y, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, la Sra. Cole convocó con entusiasmo a todos los niños. Se pararon rígidamente frente a él, en una línea ordenada, ordenados por edad, como si Harry fuera un general visitante que inspeccionaba a sus tropas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Señora, solo estoy aquí para—” Harry alzó la voz para protestar, pero la Sra. Cole no estaba escuchando. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lo sé… lo sé. Difícil de elegir… Todos son buenos niños. Bonitos—” La jefa de matrona borracha arrastraba las palabras, agitando las manos y derramando un poco de ginebra en el suelo. “Todos, di ‘hola’ al Sr. Potter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡HOLA! ¡SEÑOR POTTER!” Los niños gritaron, sus voces unificadas clara y resonante dentro del gran vestíbulo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry examinó sus rostros. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los mayores tenían diez años y los pequeños no eran más que bebes. Vestidos con trajes de seda idénticos, lo miraban con ojos asustados de cervatillos recién nacidos. Sus rostros estaban pálidos y delgados, las mejillas hundidas claramente demostraban desnutrición, pero la mayoría de ellos le sonreían tímidamente, sus grandes ojos brillaban con lágrimas y nostalgia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El corazón de Harry se derrito al verlos. Tuvo una infancia difícil, viviendo bajo la misericordia de cuidadores poco amables. El fue uno de ellos una vez, y entonces, sus súplicas silenciosas e indefensas resonaron profundamente en él. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Por supuesto, lo que Harry no sabía era que estos niños estaban actuando. Habían pasado por este proceso antes, muchas veces, y estaban acostumbrados a ser seleccionados como vacas. Por lo tanto, aprendieron a fingir una presentación— a parecer tristes e indefensos; como llorar en los momentos oportunos para ganar simpatía. La inocencia fue un privilegio de la infancia, pero fue un privilegio para los niños ricos, los que tenían padres, y no para ellos, que deben sobrevivir solos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero Harry no sabía eso. El mundo siempre fue más simple en las mentes de los Gryffindors  dorados, a ellos — tontamente — le gustaba asumir lo mejor de las personas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La idea de decepcionar a la mayoría de estos niños preocupó mucho a Harry. El desvío la mirada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Solo quiero adoptar—” Las palabras de Harry se ahogaron en su garganta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡PAPI! ¡PAPI! ¡POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>De repente, en la primera fila, un niño comenzó a llorar. Lloro con fuerza, una voz de emoción desgarradora que resonó en el vestíbulo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El niño temblaba incontrolablemente, como si necesitara todas sus fuerzas para permanecer de pie. “¡QUIERO IR A CASA! POR FAVOR, ¡SERÉ BUENO! PAPI. NO PEDIRÉ POR UN CONEJO. NO MÁS—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡BILLY! ¡CALLATE!” la Sra. Cole le espetó al niño enojada. Su penetrante lamento le estaba dando migraña. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El niño parecía asustado. Escondió su rostro en sus mangas, pero no podía evitar sollozar. Sus lamentos ahogados sonaban aún más deprimentes cuando la Sra. Cole lo miro.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sra. Cole… ¿Está bien?” pregunto Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La mujer borracha agita el brazo con desdén. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si, si… El niño extraña a su papá. Pasa de vez en cuando… Quizás… quizás, Sr. Potter, usted le recuerda a su padre—el hombre lo dejó un día, aquí mismo, sin nada pero un conejito mascota recién comprado… Dijo que volvería por él más tarde. Ya sabes—” hipo, “—nunca regresan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sintió que la revelación pesaba sobre él como una piedra. No más que un niño, sin embargo tuvo que ver a su padre abandonarlo… tuvo que ver familia a familia pasar por él, debido a su edad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Cómo puede un cuerpo tan pequeño soportar tanto sufrimiento? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un pensamiento se formó en la cabeza de Harry— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quizás a Tom le gustaría la compañía de un amigo, un hermano… un Muggle que creciera con Tom sería bueno para su desarrollo, para cambiar sus prejuicios. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry frunció sus labios. Después de una cuidadosa deliberación, Harry se arrodilló frente al niño que sollozaba y le preguntó gentilmente.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niño, ¿te gustaría venir a casa conmigo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>La pequeña víbora nunca había visto a Tom perder el control así. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Incluso cuando los demás lo insultaban, lo golpeaban, lo escupian, Tom solo se burló con frialdad, manteniendo todas sus emociones encerradas en su interior, y tramando su venganza desde las sombras. Ahora, una locura repentina y desgarradora descendió sobre este niño demasiado maduro, torciendo sus rasgos infantiles en algo diabólico… Algo que Tom ha logrado mantener oculto todos estos años, explotó.     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sus pequeños dedos se retorcieron alrededor de la bufanda negra, presionando contra su palma, como si tratara de absorber la lana en su torrente sanguíneo. Las venas violetas estallaron con el esfuerzo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La víbora le echó una mirada a la cara del niño. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom estaba mirando al joven frente a él. El odio enmascaraba sus ojos de ébano como nubes oscuras que tapaban el sol. Tom se puso más pálido, cuando su única esperanza— su único recuerdo bueno de su infancia— fue destrozado a su alrededor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Su expresión— porque no había ninguna dura — era de odio e ira puros y sin adulterar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dirigido a quien, no estaba claro. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La víbora movió la lengua, confundida. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom era bueno para mantener ocultas sus emociones; a lo mas, tenía una mueca fría que advertía a todos los rivales. Era una serpiente, controlando el mundo desde las sombras, siempre dispuesto a atacar sin piedad. Tom era una serpiente; no perdió el control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Entonces, ¿porque estaba perdiendo la cabeza sobre un hombre adoptando Billy? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom miró el rostro sonriente del joven, sus ojos verdes más cálidos que la luz del sol. Tom miró mientras se arrodillaba frente a Billy, consolando al idiota con los brazos que deberian haber estado envueltos alrededro de el. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apretó los dientes, jalando la bufanda, deseando poder romperla en pedazos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“El Sr. Potter dijo que volvería por ti, Tom. Lo se. Me pidió que cuidara de ti.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La joven cuidadora siempre le decía a Tom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahora sus palabras no eran más que las más cruel de las burlas, como cuchillos afilados apuñalando su corazón, una y otra vez. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La bufanda negra, que tanto amaba, se ahogaba en su cuello. Su existencia era también una burla, una burla de sus metas inalcanzables, una burla de sus ingenuas esperanzas… una burla de toda su </span>
  <em>
    <span>espera. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solía quedarse dormido todas las noches con la capa cuidadosamente envuelto alrededor de él. Solía volar en una furia mortal para proteger la bufanda. Solía ser— tan </span>
  <em>
    <span>ingenuo </span>
  </em>
  <span>—tan estupido por todas las cosas que había hecho para preservar su última conexión con este Sr. Potter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No más. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom no era el niño delgado al que que golpearon en el patio. No más. Ahora, él controlaba un poder con el que solo podían soñar — era </span>
  <em>
    <span>mejor </span>
  </em>
  <span>que todos ellos. Y entonces… no los necesitaba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¡No necesitaba la caridad de este supuesto Sr. Potter!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo— respecto a Billy Stubbs—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¡Un dia! ¡Un dia pronto!</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡¿Billy?! Bil… ly es un buen niño,” la Sra. Cole agitó su botella. “Vamos a arreglarlo, entonces—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ESPERA—” Harry se puso de pie, todavía sosteniendo la mano de Billy. “Estoy buscando un niño. Tom Riddle.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom, que se escondió detrás de todos, se ajustó la bufanda, y avanzó entre la multitud dividida. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La pequeña serpiente envolvió su cuerpo con fuerza alrededor de su brazo. Ella sintió que sus músculos se relajaban, las venas y los tendones ya no se esforzaban contra sus escamas. Él también se veía más tranquilo, pero ella podía ver que su estado de ánimo sólo se estaba volviendo más oscuro, escalofriante de ira invisible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Estoy aquí,” dijo Tom con calma. Cabello negro azabache y ojos de negro estrellada, su rostro estaba tan tranquilo como el mar profundo, su rostro estaba tan tranquilo como el mar profundo, tan impenetrable que Harry no pudo detectar un momento de felicidad o sorpresa… ni nada en absoluto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry reconoció la bufanda alrededor del cuello de Tom. Sonrió, recordando su aventura hace apenas once días. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Entonces… ¿te has quedado con mi bufanda?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Es </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi</span>
  </em>
  <span> bufanda ahora—” una sonrisa codiciosa apareció en el rostro del niño. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry dio un paso atrás. Esa sonrisa le resultaba familiar, exactamente como la cara de Tom Riddle en el diario, la misma hermosa sonrisa mientras Harry moria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casi había olvidado… </span>
  <em>
    <span>!Que este pequeño niño, frente a él se convertiría en Voldemort!... su enemigo jurado. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El lindo bebé, al que una vez acunó en sus brazos, se había ido. Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, los rasgos del niño se parecían cada vez más a los de Voldemort, tan inevitables como el tiempo avanzaba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry respiró hondo, sus ojos verdes evaluaron el rostro de Tom Riddle, familiar pero tan diferente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Preguntó, con un tono rígido y innatural. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Quiere… quieres venir conmigo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los labios del niño se torcieron en una sonrisa robótica, como si supiera que se esperaba de él, y respondió cortésmente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si, Sr. Potter. Gracias por su amabilidad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ese desconocido “Sr. Potter” hizo que Harry se detuviera. Miro a la bufanda vieja pero bien conservada que rodeaba el delgado cuello del niño, y, de repente, se le encogió el corazón. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TOM— tú conoces a este Sr. Potter, ¿no es así? ¿Él te dio esa bufanda?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy acarició lentamente el pelaje del conejo, mirando como Tom reunía sus pocas pertenencias en una maleta. Si Billy pudiera ver los destellos desviados en los ojos de Tom, el niño se callaría tan rápido que podría morderse la lengua… Pero, ay, el niño no vio nada, así que continuó alardeando. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pensé rápido— inteligente —y logre que el Sr. Potter se fijara en mi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El asomo la nariz, muy orgulloso de sus pequeños trucos. Miro al lado del rígido cuerpo de Tom y miró al chico más pequeño con desdén, como si Tom fuera algo atascado en la suela de sus zapatos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom, tú eres el </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom apretó los puños. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Un extra, verda?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando el joven se enfrentó a Billy, era tan gentil, tan embriagadora mente encantador, él dijo, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Niño, ¿te gustaría venir a casa conmigo?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero, cuando se enfrentó a Tom, la expresión del joven se volvió rígida, con los ojos verdes mirando suelo, como si las mismas palabras fueran más difíciles de decir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Quieres… ¿quieres venir conmigo?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todos pudieron ver la diferencia. Todos podían ver a quien prefería el Sr. Potter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Si, Tom fue el </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra. </span>
  </em>
  <span>El no deseado, una vez más. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom, ahórrate algunos problemas y no empaques nada. Volverás pronto—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy se rió disimuladamente, haciéndole cosquillas a su conejo. Un regocijo cruel floreció en su rostro, y casi parecía dulce, inocente, como el buen niño que era. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Están listos los dos? Deberíamos ir—” La cálida voz de Harry, tan suave como la lluvia de primavera, llegó desde la puerta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy aplaudió y corrió a su lado. Señaló una mochila a sus pies. El chico de pelo moreno sonrió con entusiasmo, sus ojos se convirtieron en lunas crecientes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si, estoy listo. Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buen niño,” Harry le sonrió y lo recompensó con una caricia en la cabeza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom se pellizcó para calmar su ira. Se permitió un momento, hasta que la oscuridad desapareció de sus ojos. Agarró su maleta y volvió hacia Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo también estoy listo… Sr. Potter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry probablemente debería haberle dado una caricia a la cabeza de Tom, o para alcanzar sus manos. Pero cuanto más miraba Harry el rostro infantil de Tom, más recordaba las crueles burlas de Riddle en el diario. Y no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas. En cambio, agarró la mano de Billy y los llevó fuera de la habitación. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Aye? ¿Tom? Has olvidado tu capa—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy señaló la capa negra que había quedado en la cama de Tom, jalando triunfalmente la mano de Harry, el conejo a su lado como siempre. Su satisfacción estaba claramente diseñada para provocar a Tom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom los siguió dócilmente. Hizo una pausa al escuchar el desafío de Billy, las uñas cortando sus puños. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya no lo quiero… esta roto.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hoy es un buen dia para matar a un niño mocoso y estupido... te estoy hablando Billy. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Confusión y Esperanza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Estaba enferma (por alergias) y no tenia motivacion pa ser nada, por eso salio un poco tarde y lo tuve q hacer rapido. Sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>20 de diciembre de 1932</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry se sentó frente a la chimenea, con las piernas cruzadas, y acarició el fuego con un atizador de hierro. </p><p> </p><p>Vivían en una casa grande en el suburbio de Londres. Su nombre — <em> Harry Potter </em>— pintado con esmero en el buzón. Aunque los gemelos Weasley eran conocidos bromistas, sus habilidades eran igualmente incuestionables. En once corto días, lograron conseguirle a Harry todo lo que necesitaba— desde un certificado de nacimiento hasta una cuenta bancaria lo suficientemente grande como para comprar una casa. </p><p> </p><p>Los dos niños estaban acostados. El silencio vacío hacía que la casa grande pareciera bastante solitaria. </p><p> </p><p>Harry inspeccionó los relicarios de Slytherin. Sus suaves curvaturas doradas reflejaban el brillo anaranjado del fuego y reflectan las luces hacia los ojos verdes de Harry. Estaba sumido en pensamientos. <em> El Horrocrux no podría haber desaparecido sin una causa… </em>Harry estaba seguro de que la presencia de Tom tenía algo que ver con eso. </p><p> </p><p>Harry suspiro. La teoría mágica no era su especialidad… mejor dejarselo a Hermione. Guardo el relicario y se frotó la sien.</p><p> </p><p>Esperó hasta que el fuego se extinguió, hasta que los carbones se apagaron cuando su enrojecimiento ardiente desapareció. Luego, Harry se arrastró a la cama. </p><p> </p><p>Incluso la cama de plumas más suave no era suficiente para consolar su cuerpo exhausto. Harry miró al techo en la oscuridad; su visión borrosa. </p><p> </p><p>Se sentía tan cansado, como si estuviera perdido en un laberinto, un laberinto gigantesco e interminable más peligroso que el del Torneo de los Tres Magos. El corrió; el grito; buscaba por una salida, pero no había ninguna. Estaba solo él la oscuridad— una rata de laboratorio atrapada en un laberinto— mientras Destino lo miraba desde arriba, omnisciente mientras construía mas y mas paredes a su alrededor. </p><p> </p><p>Entonces Harry había logrado adoptar a Tom con éxito. Aun así, Destino no había hecho nada. </p><p> </p><p>Harry se dio la vuelta en la cama. No podía sacar estos terribles pensamientos de su cabeza. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione había dicho, Destino permitió que ocurrieran ciertos cambios, porque creía que esos cambios eran menores en el gran esquema de la historia. Si a Destino no le importaba que Harry adoptará a Tom… entonces… eso significaba que sin importar lo que Harry hiciera, Tom siempre terminará como Voldemort? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> El señor Oscuro. Tu-sabes-quien. Asesino. Voldemort.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry se cubrió los ojos. Rio amargamente. Luego, acostado solo en la oscuridad, por un breve momento, Harry lamento su decisión. El pensamiento se extendió por su mente como un virus, aferrándose a su debilidad, envenenando su resolución. </p><p> </p><p>Harry se levantó de la cama, temblando con sudor frío. <em> No debe tener estos pensamientos. </em>Un momento de debilidad y pierde la guerra. Perdería todo. No había vuelta atrás. </p><p> </p><p>Harry estaba asustado— asustado por lo desconocido, por el futuro. Quería irse a casa. </p><p> </p><p>De repente, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer—  ahora mismo, necesitaba ir a ver al niño. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tom yacía en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía. </p><p> </p><p>Su nuevo cuarto no era muy grande, solo lo suficiente para dos camas individuales, pero era cálida y su edredón era suave. Tom debería estar durmiendo. Después del largo y emocionante día que tuvo, Tom necesitaba descansar y conservar su energía. </p><p> </p><p>Pero no podía dormir. La ira hizo que su mente solo se aclarara, agudo. </p><p> </p><p>Billy Stubbs estaba garabateado en la cama junto a la de Tom, roncando con fuerza. Tom se burlo. El niño necesitaba agradecer al Sr. Potter por ponerlos en camas separadas, o Tom lo habría estrangulado mientras dormía… <em> Ahora que lo piensa, Tom todavía podría hacerlo. </em> </p><p> </p><p>La pequeña serpiente todavía estaba envuelta alrededor de la muñeca de Tom. A diferencia de la mayoría de los reptiles, su cuerpo mágico no requería hibernación. Tom pensó en ordenarle a su mascota que usara su veneno mortal en el niño y su repugnante conejo. Mañana, los</p><p>titulares lamentarán como un niño tonto habia perturbado accidentalmente el nido de una vibora en hirbenacion, y, lamentablemente, fallecio poco despues de ser mordido. </p><p> </p><p>En la oscuridad, el rostro del niño se retorció con una salvaje satisfacción. </p><p> </p><p>De repente, las bisagras de las puertas chirriaban, el sonido era muy claro en la noche. Tom retiró sus pensamientos, una mano en su muñeca, preparado para despertar a su mascota en cualquier momento. Escucho cuidadosamente, preparándose para atacar. </p><p> </p><p>El fuego siguió crepitando en el horno. Hubo sonidos de pasos ahogados. Tom abrió los ojos por una rendija y vio como, desde las sombras reflejadas en el cristal de la ventana (vidrio), un intruso se acercaba de puntillas. Fue el Sr. Potter, quien se detuvo frente a la cama de Billy. </p><p> </p><p>El reflejo traicionó los movimientos del Sr. Potter. Suavemente, levantó el edredón medio caído y lo colocó debajo de la barbilla de Billy, envolviendo al niño con fuerza, como si pensara que un simple horno nuevo no era suficiente para su preciosa carga. <em> Un susurro de telas </em>, casi inaudible como el crepitar del fuego. </p><p> </p><p>Tom yacía de lado, de espaldas al Sr. Potter, pero sus ojos estaban pegados al reflejo del joven. En el cristal de la ventana, las formas borrosas de alguna manera se veían claras a Tom. Podía ver la sonrisa que permanecía en esos labios rojos. Una sonrisa que no era para Tom… Tom se mordió los labios. </p><p> </p><p>!No le importaba la sonrisa del Sr. Potter! Era tan falso, la sonrisa de un hombre asquerosamente hipócrita. A Tom no le importaba… así que, ¿porque tiene ganas de ahogarse al ver esos labios? </p><p> </p><p>Tom miró fijamente el panel del vidrio, con los ojos oscuros firmes, tal vez esperando poder romperlo con su mente. </p><p> </p><p>El rostro en la ventana se apartó de Billy. Tom vio como la forma se movía hacia su cama. Luego, cerró los ojos rápidamente y apretó los dientes. Apretó los puños, como si se preparara para la batalla. </p><p> </p><p>Tom siempre se cuidaba a sí mismo. Se acurruco él mismo y nunca pateó el edredón de la cama. Si eras tan tonto como para dormir como Billy, dentro las frias paredes del orfanato, merecias morir de hipotermia. El edredón de Tom permaneció envuelto firmemente alrededor de él, encajado perfectamente. Así que no había ninguna razón para que el Sr. Potter metiera las sábanas… </p><p> </p><p>Además, a juzgar por la actitud del hombre hacia Tom, no movería ni un dedo incluso si Tom estuviera acostado— muriendo —en la nieve. </p><p> </p><p>El niño cerró los ojos con fuerza, fingiendo estar dormido. Su mente se burló de él con pensamientos terribles y maravillosos. Las uñas de Tom se clavaron en su carne, casi sacando sangre, pero ninguna pista en el rostro del niño delataba su confusión interna. Una y otra vez, Tom apuñaló su corazón con palabras crueles que cruzaban el masoquismo… quería mantener la cabeza despejada, sin falsas esperanzas, y aun, no podía matar el anhelo que florencia dentro su corazón. </p><p> </p><p>No importa lo mucho que Tom trataba de actuar maduro y racional, todavía era un niño de cuatro años. Aunque Tom nunca conoció el amor, todavía lo esperaba… aunque solo fuera por un poquito. </p><p> </p><p>Así que, con los ojos cerrados, Tom espero. </p><p> </p><p>Él esperó. Pasó un segundo, luego dos, luego tres— incluso si Tom pensaba que esas esperanzas eran infantiles y por debajo de él — <em>  espero.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nada.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Vez, no le gustas, </em> una voz aguda penetró su mente. No viene nadie, nada más que el crepitar del fuego y el viento aullando afuera. La pretensión de Tom se desvaneció. Una táctica tan estúpida, fingir estar dormido esperando al Sr. Potter, era una burla a la inteligencia de Tom. <em> Qué estupido de su parte.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ya se había ido, mientras esperabas como un idiota.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom exhalo profundamente, ignorando la extraña tristeza que se extendía por su pecho. Abrió los ojos. </p><p> </p><p>“Lo siento, ¿te desperté?” </p><p> </p><p>Los orbes verdes de Harry se unieron a los de Tom sorprendido. El joven de cabello negro se sento en el suelo junto a la cama de Tom, en silencio, con los ojos fijos en el rostro dormido del niño. Sus ojos se encontraron. La vista de esos ojos esmeralda cristalinos golpeó a Tom hasta la médula. Su cerebro normalmente acelerado se congeló y, lenta y involuntariamente, la tensión se desenrolló. </p><p> </p><p>“Me voy ahora… vuelve a dormir.” El hombre tranquilizo con voz silenciosa, un poco avergonzado de haber sido atrapado. Se levantó para irse. </p><p> </p><p>Tom lo miró aturdido. No sabía qué decir. </p><p> </p><p>Los grandes ojos del niño siguieron a Harry, un destello de vulnerabilidad en esos profundos orbes de ebanos, breves como llamas apagadas. </p><p> </p><p>Harry vaciló. Frunció los labios y puso una mano con cuidado en la frente del niño. </p><p> </p><p>“Ve a dormir.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tom se envolvió con fuerza en el edredón. Le cosquilleaba la frente; el cálido toque del hombre permaneció en su piel.  </p><p> </p><p>Ese simple gesto fue casi suficiente para derribar los muros de odio que el niño construyó a su alrededor.  </p><p> </p><p>Tom nunca fue suave, tierno o cariñoso. No dudaría en robarle a un hombre hambriento de su último trozo de pan. Pero… cuando el joven de cabello oscuro se sentó junto a su cama, respirando tranquilamente, mirando a Tom con claros y cariñosos que no estaban marcados por el desprecio o el rechazo — esos ojos hicieron que Tom se sintiera como la persona más importante en el mundo. Tom pensó que podía mirar esos ojos para siempre. </p><p> </p><p>De repente, unas emociones inexplicables se apoderaron de Tom. Le dolía el pecho y algo se amontonaba en su garganta. Estas explosiones desconocidas lo asustaron. </p><p> </p><p>Cerró los ojos. Las imágenes del Sr. Potter llenaron su cabeza. </p><p> </p><p>Tom se acurrucó en el edredón. Se sintio raro. </p><p> </p><p>Pero… no le desagradaron esos sentimientos. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente, el cielo estaba despejado. La cálida luz del sol dispersó la tristeza del invierno, y devolvió la vida a Londres.</p><p> </p><p>Tom se despertó tan pronto como sintió la luz del sol en su rostro. Tiende a ser sensible a las luces. </p><p> </p><p>Billy todavia dormia. Su conejo mascota estaba despierto, aunque, con los ojos rojos volviéndose hacia Tom, los labios rosados temblaron. </p><p> </p><p>Tom miro al tonto animal. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“¿Puedo comerlo, Tom?” </em> </b>La pequeña serpiente trepó por el brazo de Tom, babeando al ver a la criatura gorda. </p><p> </p><p>Los ojos de Tom se enfocaron en un nuevo conjunto de ropa en su cama. Billy también tenía uno similar en su cama. Los delgados labios de Tom se crisparon, su sonrisa no era del todo genuina. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Por supuesto… También puedes comer al humano, por el caso… Pero… espera hasta que la cosa y su estupido dueño sean enviados de regreso al Orfanato.” </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>La víbora pareció sorprendida. Siseó en los oídos de Tom. <b> <em>“Entonces, ¿te quedas aquí? ¿Y planeas echarlo?” </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Tom se abrocho la camisa. El nuevo suéter de cachemira negro le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo. Con su ropa nueva y cara, se veía muy guapo. Cabello suave recogido pulcramente detrás de sus orejas, brillante como las mejores perlas negras. El niño de cuatro años se sentó en su cama y miró a Billy a la cara, la carne rosada asomaba por debajo del edredón. </p><p> </p><p>Se rió oscuramente. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Aquí — esto — todo es legítimamente mío, entonces, ¿por qué debería irme? Todo es  legítimamente mío… !Y él no disfrutara nada de eso!” </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Alegremente, Tom salto hacia la cama de Billy. Sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de la garganta expuesta del niño Muggle, luego apretó. </p><p> </p><p>El dolor despertó al niño. </p><p> </p><p>Tosio. “ !TOM!... Ugh— Ugh— !¿Qué estás haciendo?!” </p><p> </p><p>Tom vio como Billy agarraba las manos alrededor de su garganta; sonrió alegremente. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Calaveras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>diciembre 1932</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de esa noche, nada parecía haber cambiado. La expresión de Harry permaneció rígida cuando se enfrentó a Tom, aún fue tan gentil con Billy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviamente, Billy estaba complacido con los tratamientos preferenciales. Paso todo el tiempo pegado al costado de Harry, escupiendo palabras aparentemente inocuas que estaban diseñadas para molestar a Tom. Tom guardó silencio ante los desafíos del otro niño, los ojos malhumorados con oscuridad. Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>lo vio, </span>
  </em>
  <span>la hostilidad, pero no sabía como reparar su relación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“!HARRY! !Mira el conejo que dibujé!” Billy puso un trozo de papel en las manos de Harry.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry dejó los documentos del Ejército de Dumbledore. Sonrió con su calidez usual y extendió el dibujo sobre la mesa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Era, verdaderamente, un conejo. Aunque solo podías saber por la orejas alargadas que sobresalen de un enredo de líneas onduladas, el resto era… imaginativo. El conejo tonto y abstracto aligera el humor de Harry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quizás se preocupó demasiado. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frotó la cabeza del niño y lo elogió. “¡Se ve genial, Billy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los ojos del niño brillaron. Luego, le dijo a Harry, con la voz más dulce que pudo reunir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡El dibujo de Tom también se ve bien!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Oh?” Harry estaba realmente curioso. </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Cómo se mira el doodle de la infancia de Voldemort?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom, que estaba sentado cerca en silencio, levantó la cabeza cuando se mencionó su nombre. Harry le sonrió alentadoramente. Tom hizo una pausa; antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Billy le arrebató el dibujo sin permiso y entregó el papel a Harry con entusiasmo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom frunció los labios y apretó los crayones en su mano. Sus ojos buscaron el rostro de Harry, que casi parecía nervioso.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry miró el dibujo. Todo estaba coloreado en negro, lleno de lineas desordenadas que parecian nubes oscuras rodando en la tormenta. En el medio del papel, delineado con marcadores blancos, había un símbolo cuidadosamente reproducido que era — desafortunadamente — mucho menos abstracto que el conejo de Billy. Harry no tuvo ningún problema en reconocer ese símbolo — era un grande, calavera blanca. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Harry, le pareció terriblemente familiar. Si, lo había visto… en muchas noches oscuras y horrorosas, la proyección verde del cráneo gigante dominaba el cielo sin estrellas. Una serpiente en forma de humo se deslizaba fuera de su boca abierta, su cuerpo fluorescente residía sobre las muertes que inevitablemente habían ocurrido a manos de su amo. La gente, que lo vio, corrieron gritando. “¡Tu-sabes-quien!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No me siento bien… me voy a la cama.” Harry se puso de pie de repente. “Diviértanse, niños… buenas noches.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luego, prácticamente salió disparado de la habitación, casi tropezando en la alfombra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ves, no le gustas,” dijo Billy triunfalmente. Sacando la lengua con orgullo, Billy camino tranquilamente por delante de Tom, chocando contra su hombro. El niño le susurro al oído de Tom. “Dime… si Harry supiera lo raro que eres, ¿qué crees que hará?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom miró hacia arriba abruptamente, pero el tonto cobarde ya estaba a uno metros de distancia, sonriendole con falsa amabilidad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ves, Riddle, te lo dije… no tienes que empacar nada. Serás enviado de regreso lo suficiente pronto.” La puerta se cerró de golpe con un fuerte bang, y, de repente, Tom fue el único que quedaba en el enorme estudio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom se quedó pegado a su asiento, inmovil como una estatua. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Tom</em>
  </b>
  <span>— </span>
  <b>
    <em>“ </em>
  </b>
  <span>la pequeña serpiente se arrastró fuera de sus mangas. Su cuerpo de sangre fría se frotó contra las frías mejillas de Tom, consolandolo de la única manera que podía. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Le gusto</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>—</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>” </em>
  </b>
  <span>siseo Tom, acariciando la víbora con el pulgar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella no tenía una respuesta para él. Las serpientes eran criaturas solitarias. No poseían un cerebro social y, por lo tanto, su pequeña mente no podía comprender la complejidad de las interacciones humanas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella no podía entender, por ejemplo, ¿por qué Tom, quien claramente apreciaba a este humano Potter, ni siquiera le sonríe al hombre? Incluso si sonreír era fácil para los humanos, ya que ha visto que Billy finge sonreír todo el tiempo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No podía entender, más aún, ¿por qué el Sr. Potter, que quería por igual a Tom, nunca abraza al niño como abraza a Billy? Incluso si, después de que Tom se durmiera, el hombre se tomaba la molestia de sentarse junto a la cama de Tom, vigilando durante mucho tiempo, protegiendo al niño cuando no podía saberlo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La vida sería mejor sin ese Billy humano, decidió. Si solo ese estupido Billy se hubiera ido, entonces el pequeño Tom ya no estaría tan triste. También, si el estupido Billy se hubiera ido, finalmente, ella sería libre de darse un festín con ese molesto conejo.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Si solo—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry no pudo desenredar sus propias emociones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cada vez que pensaba en el niño, recordaba el día en que nació Tom, el pequeño y suave bebé durmiendo en sus brazos. Harry se juró a sí mismo que siempre cuidaría de este niño, asegurándole una infancia feliz y saludable. Pero cuando el niño crecía, sus ojos de ébano se colorearon por la ira escarlata de Voldemort; su rostro adoptó la máscara cruel y sin emociones de Voldemort; e incluso sus pensamientos, tan maduros para su edad, tendían hacia las vasta ambiciones de Voldemort — tan despiadadas y frías — todas las cosas que Harry encontraba difíciles de aceptar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pensó en ese dibujo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenía que admitir que Tom es un genio. Incluso antes de cumplir cinco años, las manos indisciplinas de Tom pudieron reproducir dibujos tan detallados y realistas. Harry se rio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, después de que la conmoción inicial desapareció, Harry se dio cuenta de lo descuidadas que eran sus acciones… Recordó cómo el rostro de Tom se había puesto pálido cuando Harry salió corriendo de la habitación — corrió para alejarse de Tom — y de repente, se dio cuenta, sin querer, había estado tratando a Tom injustamente, especialmente en comparación con Billy. Eso fue — quizás — porque Billy tendía a actuar más como un niño, inmaduro y en busca de atención. Mientras Tom era… Tom era más independiente, capaz; le gustaba resolver sus propios problemas en lugar de correr a Harry en busca de ayuda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El bebé que llora primero consigue la leche primero, como dice el idioma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry se sentó en la cama, la culpa lo invadió de repente. Ahora que Harry lo pensó, todas las interacciones parecían consistir en Billy hablando con emoción a Harry mientras Tom, sentado a un lado, los miraba en silencio, como si fuera un espectador de esta nueva familia. La culpa pesaba en la mente de Harry como una piedra. El descuido no era excusa para la negligencia… y Harry le había fallado a Tom, seguramente que el niño extremadamente inteligente se dio cuenta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los ojos orgullosos y juveniles de Tom brillaron en la mente de Harry, perforando su conciencia como las miradas de un cachorro de lobo herido. Harry frunció los labios. Le dolía el pecho, mientras un amargo arrepentimiento subía a su garganta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿De verdad estoy ayudando a Tom?... ¿o simplemente estoy empujando al niño por el mismo camino, para convertirse en Voldemort? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry tembló con sudor frío, cuando la repentina comprensión apareció en su cabeza.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry empujó la puerta de su cuarto y vio a Tom caminando hacia él. El niño caminaba con precisión militar, cada paso calculado para tener la misma longitud uniforme, como si fuera un robot que finge ser un niño. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sr. Potter,” saludo el niño cortésmente. Deliberadamente se movió alrededor de Harry, y camino más rápido por el pasillo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El título desconocido golpeó a Harry como un tono de ladrillos. El niño ni siquiera se sentía lo suficiente cómodo para dirigirse a él por su nombre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“¡TOM!—” grito Harry detrás de él, pero cuando el niño se volvió hacia él, Harry no supo qué decir. Se lamió los labios nerviosamente. Luego, aparentemente recordando algo urgente, Harry se volvió y bajó corriendo las escaleras. “¡TOM! — Esperame. Volvere pronto.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La puerta de enfrente se cerró de golpe detrás de él. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El niño se quedó quieto, mirando por la ventana mientras el joven cruzaba la calle corriendo, con el abrigo todavía desabrochado por las prisas. Bajo los ojos, una sombra los atravesó, sombría e ilegible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Tom… tengo sueño. Volvamos a nuestro cuarto—” </em>
  </b>
  <span>La serpiente asomo la cabeza por el cuello de la camisa de Tom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El niño vaciló, luego, la dejó en el suelo con suavidad. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Vuelve atrás… si mi—”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry no sabía que le tomaría tanto tiempo encontrar lo que estaba buscando… Camino hasta el final de la calle, y, finalmente, encontró una tienda de conveniencia que vendía lo que quería. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Para cuando Harry regresó a casa, ya era hora de cenar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Tom?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La casa estaba a oscuras. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y Harry no podía ver nada. Grito el nombre del niño, suavemente, mientras entraba en la oscura sala de estar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nadie respondió. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry esperó en silencio hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron al interior iluminado. Inmediatamente, notó un cuerpecito desplomado en el sofá. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¡El niño se había quedado dormido en el sofá! Harry observó el pacifico rostro del niño y sonrió tiernamente. Quería reírse de su propia estupidez… Si, Harry estaba siendo estupido — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tom no es Voldemort </span>
  </em>
  <span>— e, incluso si eso fuera en su futuro, el niño no era Voldemort en ese momento… Al menos, ahora, era un niño que se quedaba dormido esperando que Harry volviera a casa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sonrió. Colocó el paquete recién comprado junto al niño. Sus ojos inspeccionaron los finos rasgos del niño con amor, luego cubrió con una manta el pequeño cuerpo del niño. En silencio, Harry se fue a la cocina para preparar la cena, sus pasos elásticos con energía, como si un gran peso se le quitara de los hombros. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Tom, ¿qué es eso en tus manossss?”</em>
  </b>
  <span> La serpiente se deslizó debajo del edredón, mirando con curiosidad la caja en las manos de Tom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El niño de cuatro años sonrió, agarrando la caja con fuerza. Una maravillosa alegría apareció en su rostro, una especie de felicidad pura que ella nunca había visto en su rostro. Vestido con su adorable pijama con estampado de de cachorro, el niño se sentó en su cama y abrió la caja en sus manos. Le mostró el contenido de la preciosa caja — un nuevo conjunto de doce lápices de multicolores colocados en una fila, bajo el resplandor del horno, sus superficies cerosas relucían con todos los colores del arco iris. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“¿Qué son esos?” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Crayones. Para mí… para poder dibujar más calaveras.” </em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Has Perdido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LO SIENTO!!! este capitulo salio muy tarde. </p><p>Mi escuela me ha dado mucho estrés y estoy muy ocupado por que los examenes los voy a tener como en unas dos semanas, y no he dormido BIEN en estos dias. </p><p>Me encantaria si alguien quisiera traducir esta historia conmigo, yo creia que lo podia hacer por si misma pero mi calendario esta pues muy lleno de cosa :( si quieren traducir la historia solamente digan en los comentarios pa q no mas les dia q hacer y lo demas. <br/>-tienen q saber ingles y español!!!</p><p>Pero si continuo a hacerlo yo misma entonces los capitulos van a surbire a un paso MUY lento. SORRY!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>diciembre 1932</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy Stubbs pensó que algo había cambiado mientras él no miraba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Por ejemplo, Tom ya no los evitaba. Por ejemplo, Harry ya no miraba al suelo mientras hablaba con Tom. Por ejemplo, Harry le trajo una nueva caja de crayones, que Tom apreciaba mucho, escondiendola en un lugar seguro lejos de Billy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy estaba muy insatisfecho con los nuevos desarrollos. Le suplico a Harry hasta que el hombre también le trajo crayones, pero… </span>
  <em>
    <span>no era lo mismo.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mira, Harry realmente le agradaba; pero entonces cualquier huérfano… incluso el extraño Tom Riddle. Esto es porque Harry era el mejor padre adoptivo que cualquier niño querría tener. El hombre era joven, amable, paciente y considerado. Nunca les levantó la voz, incluso cuando los niños jugaban mucho dentro la nueva casa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y entonces, era importante para Billy mantener el afecto de Harry para él solo—un sentimiento que él creía firmemente, también era compartido por Riddle. Y eso, pensó, era simplemente inaceptable. Sosteniendo a su conejo como siempre, Billy se paró en lo alto de las escaleras, inspeccionando la casa que debería pertenecerle. Acarició el pelaje del conejo, preocupado por sus propios pensamientos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No había necesidad de preocuparse. Podía encargarse de un Tom Riddle de cuatro años, porque Tom Riddle era un monstruo—un monstruo inconfundible que nunca será aceptado. Si Billy quería, él podía exponer a Tom en cualquier momento y enviar al niño de regreso al orfanato. Un niño era suficiente para Harry — Billy podía hacer que eso sucediera fácilmente, si tan solo pudiera engañar a Tom para que revelara sus habilidades antinaturales. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Harry! ¡Harry! Quiero escuchar una historia.” Billy se reclinó en su cama, con una mano sujetando al conejo, la otra jalando la camisa de Harry con insistencia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry asintió. Se volvió para preguntarle a Tom, que estaba acostado en la cama opuesta. “¿Y tú, Tom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Por el rabillo del ojo, Tom notó el odio celoso que cruzaba el rostro de Billy. Le agrado, así que aunque Tom no tenía interés en los cuentos de hadas, asintió con la cabeza hacia Harry.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… ¿qué tal </span>
  <em>
    <span>El Gigante Egoísta </span>
  </em>
  <span>de Oscar Wilde?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry—” Billy interrumpió. “¿Realmente existen los gigantes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los ojos negros y burlones de Tom se fijaron en el rostro de Billy, captando la expresion curiosa y expectante del niño; solo un idiota creeria que las criaturas de los cuetos de hadas son reales. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Por supuesto que sí,” el desdén de Tom fue interrumpido por las palabras de Harry. “Viven en otro mundo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Para Harry, la pregunta de Billy trajo recuerdos del pasado. Hablando de gigantes, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la imagen de Hagrid el semigigante, con su tupida barba temblando mientras se reía a carcajadas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom estaba paralizado por la cálida sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Harry. Sus suaves curvas quedaron atrapadas en sus ojos de ébano, cautivadora y hermosa mientras Tom miraba inmovil, como si esa sonrisa de alguna manera lograra convertirlo en piedra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry no quiero escuchar </span>
  <em>
    <span>El Gigante Egoísta. </span>
  </em>
  <span>En vez, cuentame mas sobre los gigantes.” Billy suplico. Incluso se volvió hacia Tom en busca de ayuda. “Tom también quiere saber sobre gigantes. ¿Verdad, Tom?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La pregunta de Billy sacó a Tom de su mirada hipnotizada. El niño parpadeó, los ojos de ébano brillando con deseos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si,” Respondió distraídamente.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sonrio. “Muy bien. Había una vez un niño, su madre era un gigante y su padre un humano. Así que creció más pequeño que todo los niños gigantes, pero más grande que todos los niños humanos. Sus palmas son tan grandes como abanicos*, como este grande—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> *</span>
  <em>
    <span>no se si es la correcta traducción para la palabra, pero es un tipo de ventilador</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Wow!” Billy gritó con los ojos muy abiertos. “¡Que cool!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La expresión de Billy le recordó a Harry su primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts, la misma mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Ron cuando Harry le enseñó su cicatriz. El recuerdo hizo que Harry sonriera de nuevo y no pudo evitar estirar su mano para frotar el cabello del niño. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“En realidad, no es tan genial.” Harry continuó con amargura. “Los gigantes lo miraron y dijeron que no era uno de ellos. Los humanos dijeron lo mismo. Ser rechazado dos veces… no es genial después de todo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Y luego que paso?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Entonces, afortunadamente, el niño fue aceptado a una escuela. El viejo director lo trató bien, lo ayudó y lo perdonó incluso cuando cometió errores. Incluso después de que el niño fue expulsado, el amable director lo acogió y lo encargó de proteger la escuela.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y así, la mitad niño mitad gigante continuó protegiendo la escuela, incluso hasta el día de hoy, incluso cuando la escuela estaba casi invadida por Mortifagos. Protege la escuela incluso cuando su vida estaba en peligro. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom notó la expresión nostálgica y melancólica en el rostro de Harry y, de repente, supo que no le gustaba ese tipo gigante, incluso si nunca se habían conocido antes y no era real.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si él era más grande que todos los humanos, ¿por qué no los conquistó? Si los gobernaba, ellos tendrían que aceptarlo—” Tom dijo la pregunta como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esta fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Tom se interesó en sus discusiones; también era la primera vez que dirige una pregunta directamente a Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry no sabía si sentirse halagado por la atención o preocupado. </span>
  <em>
    <span>O quizás debería felicitar al joven-futuro-Señor Oscuro por pensar en el panorama general, </span>
  </em>
  <span>pensó Harry secamente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom, la aceptación no puede tener su origen en el miedo, sino en el respecto.” Dijo Harry solemnemente mientras miraba los ojos curiosos del niño, tan brillante como estrellas en el cielo nocturno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los ojos oscuros de Tom chocaron con los ojos verdes. Levantó la barbilla con orgullo, expresando de manera nonverbal su desacuerdo—porque para el niño de cuatro años, el respeto era completamente inutil. De hecho, todas las emociones positivas fueron inútiles, incluso el amor, la empatía y la responsabilidad. Para Tom, no eran más que ornamentos de la sociedad, todos los cuales se romperían tan fácilmente ante la verdadera adversidad y el peligro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Por otro lado, las emociones negativas fueron las únicas afectivas. Eran más amenazantes y, por tanto, persuasivas. El miedo, el pavor y la ira fueron todos grandes motivadores— ayudarían a Tom obtener y consolidar el poder, que fue la forma en que sobrevivió en el orfanato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Quiero ir a dormir!” Billy exclamó, rompiendo deliberadamente su momento. Jalo la mano de Harry, obligando al hombre a apartar los ojos de Tom. Detrás de la espalda de Harry, Tom le dio a Billy una mirada de advertencia y sus dedos recorrieron las escamas de su víbora que había aparecido silenciosamente alrededor de sus muñecas. El niño mayor se puso rígido; parecía haber recibido el mensaje. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se puso de pie y los ayudó a ajustar las llamas que ardían intensamente en el horno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si, ustedes dos deberían irse a dormir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>De repente, Billy extendió los brazos y gimió en voz alta. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>mi beso de buenas noches.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry bajó la cabeza y presionó los labios contra la frente del niño. “Esta bien… buenas noches.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se volvió y vio a Tom sentado en la cama. La postura del niño se puso rígida con orgullo. Harry vaciló; no podía imaginarse a sí mismo dando un beso de buenas noches a Voldemort. Su fugaz vacilación fue notado por ambos niños. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy eligió este desafortunado momento para gritarles.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Harry, olvidaste el beso de buenas noches de Tom!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sonrió con ironía y pensó que podía escapar de la situación bromeando; y aun, cuando miró a Tom, su corazón se apretó tan pronto como vio al niño de cabello oscuro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A primera vista, el rostro del niño parecía tranquilo, una cuidadosa máscara de serenidad, como si no los hubiera escuchado. Sin embargo, al mirar más de cerca, Harry pudo ver los delgados hombros de Tom hundirse por la decepción. Pero, por supuesto, Tom nunca se quejaría. El niño nunca pediría, y mucho menos suplicaría a nadie por nada, sin importar cuanto lo quisiera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry se reprendió a sí mismo. Antes de que se diera cuenta por completo, su cuerpo actuó antes que su cerebro. Se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta que estaba a la altura de los ojos del niño, y apartó mechones de cabello negro del rostro palido. Harry le dio a Tom un rápido beso en la frente, labios tiernos y cálidos contra la piel fría. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buenas noches, Tom. Dulces sueños,” dijo Harry, luego se fue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom permaneció sentado en su cama durante mucho tiempo, sus propias manos presionadas contra su frente, aparentemente congeladas en su lugar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Con cuidado, la serpiente asomo la cabeza por sus mangas, mientras trataba de evitar la mirada inquisitiva de Billy y siseo en los oídos de Tom. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Tom, ¿estás bien? Estas actuando raro—”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La máscara de Tom había estado peligrosamente cerca de romperse, antes de que su rostro se volviera a quedar en blanco inmediatamente. Pasó sus largos y delgados dedos por su cabello y dejó que su flequillo cayera en su lugar. Luego, se acostó en la cama y se durmió. Él nunca respondió a su pregunta directamente, aunque le otorgó a la serpiente una mirada extraña e ilegible antes de quedarse dormida. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lo que sea que eso signifique,</span>
  </em>
  <span> pensó. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todo parecía ir bien. A medida que se familiarizaron con las rutinas de los demás, casi parecían una familia real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frustrado, Billy descubrió que no podía engañar a Tom para que revelara sus habilidades. Al principio había pensado que sería fácil provocar a Tom, pero ahora descubrió que el niño de cuatro años tenía un autocontrol impecable; nada, ninguna cantidad de insulto o abuso, podía hacer que el niño perdiera el control de su ira. El bello y juvenil rostro de Tom llevaba la perfecta máscara, impenetrable como el disfraz del diablo. Sus ojos miraron a Billy con fría burla, como si el niño mayor fuera simplemente un payaso en el circo, indigno de atención, excepto para que se rieran de él. Eso hizo que Billy se enojara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Monstruo,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>susurró Billy a su conejo, mientras seguía acariciando su pelaje. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom nunca pensó mucho en Billy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, él sabía lo que el niño estaba haciendo, bueno. Ese idiota queria obligarlo a mostrar sus verdaderos poderes. Si Harry lo veía, el joven se unirá a Billy en la acusación; señalando a Tom y gritando, “¡Monstruo! ¡Monstruo!” Tom apretó los puños, una sonrisa loca torció su rostro afilado en locura. No tenía miedo de las cosas que la gente decía sobre él, incluso si… Tom no le importaba si Harry se unirá a ellos, decidió. Todo lo que deseaba era convertirse en el más poderoso de todos— y se sentará en lo alto de su trono, mirando hacia abajo mientras ellos yacían temblando a sus pies, inclinándose ante él-que-es-un-monstruo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Él sonrió. Aún no; ahora mismo, debe ser paciente porque necesitaba más poder. Tenía que quedarse aquí, en el mejor ambiente posible hasta que se volviera más poderoso, lo suficiente para sobrevivir por su cuenta. En caso de que Harry se enterara de que era un monstruo; en caso de que el joven traicione a Tom, debe volverse lo suficientemente poderoso como para reunir la fuerza necesaria para matarlo. La traición resultaría en la muerte; todo esto era lógico en su joven mente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los ojos del niño brillaron. Su expresión asesina y sombría asustó incluso a la pequeña serpiente, que rápidamente se deslizó en su bolsillo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom, ¿estás listo para ir?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En el segundo piso, el niño se quedó mirando al joven sonriente, a través del espacio entre los pasamanos tallados de las escaleras. Tom se humedeció los labios, con los ojos clavados en el rostro de Harry. Por primera vez en su joven vida, Tom agradeció la fortuna— si, era algo bueno que Harry no supiera la verdad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom luego miró a Billy que estaba al lado de Harry, sosteniendo al conejo tonto, y sua ojos se volvieron aun mas oscuros. Bajo las escaleras con pasos lentos y deliberados. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Si, fue algo bueno que Harry no supiera la verdad, ¡y Tom estaba determinado a mantenerlo así! </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, ¿la gente puede hacer que las cosas vuelen?” Billy preguntó en voz alta, mirando a Tom por el rabillo del ojo. Agarró a su conejo con una mano y jalo de la mano de Harry con la otra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry asintió, sorprendido. </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿No debería ser esta la pregunta de Tom? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bueno, si, por supuesto.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy frunció el ceño perplejo ante la inesperada respuesta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Primero agarras un pájaro pequeño en sus manos, luego… suéltalo. Va a volar, ¿vez?” Harry se rió de su propia broma, sus ojos esmeralda cálidos y brillantes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A través del lente de sus gafas redondas, los ojos de Harry brillaron con una alegría traviesa. La risa coloreaba sus mejillas normalmente pálidas con un hermoso tono rosado y hacía que el hombre parecía más joven y animado. Tom envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la otra mano de </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Harry; ojos incapaces de apartar la mirada del rostro del hombre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy abrió la boca, pero habían llegado a su destino. Tom se paró detrás de Harry y miró al otro niño, sus ojos fríos enviaban escalofríos por la espalda de Billy. Billy apretó a su mascota con más fuerza y se acercó más a Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>De repente, Tom le sonrió al recién llegado, una sonrisa maravillosamente dulce que se veía adorable en su rostro joven.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom, Billy. Conozcan al director Marco,” Harry los empujó suavemente hacia adelante. “Van a ir a su escuela pronto, justo después de Navidad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero, ocurrió un incidente justo antes de Navidad y lo cambió todo. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Toooom,” susurro Billy burlonamente. “¿Estarías más molesto por regresar al orfanato antes o después de Navidad?” Acarició amorosamente al conejo en sus brazos. La pierna de la pobre criatura estaba vendada mientras temblaba bajo el toque de su amo, como si el conejo entendiera los tortuosos planes del niño. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom se quedó quieto en su cama. Su rostro se oscureció cada vez más por la ira contenida; una peligrosa tormenta se avecinaba en sus ojos negros. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuera de la ventana de su cuarto, un carruaje se detuvo y los caballos se detuvieron con un chirrido. Las puertas de enfrente se abrieron de inmediato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy sonrio. “El carruaje de Harry está de vuelta. Lastima que no puedes pasar la Navidad con nosotros Tom, porque… porque trataste de matar a mi pobre conejito indefenso.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apretó la pierna herida del conejo. Chillo y trato desesperadamente de alejarse de él. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom, ¿estás familiarizado con el concepto de encuadre?” El niño sonaba casual, agradable, como si simplemente estuvieran hablando del clima. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom apretó el edredón, con los nudillos blancos y los labios apretados por la ira. Él no respondió.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces, de repente, todo en la habitación comenzó a temblar, como un terremoto. Esparcidos alrededor de sus camas, papeles y libros sueltos se agitaron y se elevaron en el aire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡MONSTRUO!” Billy grito de alegria. Se puso de pie, rodeando el conejo con los brazos, en medio del enjambre de muebles levitando, con una expresión de pánico en el rostro. Miró a su alrededor salvajemente, mientras los objetos pasaban zumbando, casi chocando contra el. El rostro de Billy tenía una expresión de terror, pero sus ojos ocultaban en brillo de satisfacción.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¡Esto sería suficiente para deshacerse de Tom! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry escuchó el grito de Billy desde la sala. Dio un grito de preocupación; los niños podían oír pasos apresurados en la escalera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras los muebles flotaban en el aire, Billy los miró. Una sonrisa maliciosa creció en sus labios. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom, pareces que… has perdido.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LO SIENTO DE NUEVO POR EL DELATO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Quien Tiene Miedo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! </p><p>este capitulo vino bien tarde y eso es porque tengo vacaciones, y no mas queria disfrutarlo sin hacer nada jajaja. Pero si aqui esta, este es un capitulo muy corto asi que... yeah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>diciembre 1932</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todo estaba borroso. La visión de Tom se concentró en la boca ladradora de Billy frente a él. El niño se quejaba en voz alta, o quizás lloraba, pero Tom no podía oír lo que decía. Todo lo que podía ver eran los ojos de Billy, mirándolo con malicioso triunfo. Al lado de Tom, el conejo yacía, sangrando, en su cama, con las piernas lastimadas estiradas patéticamente — polvo, pelaje, y carnes adheridas al hueso expuesto, repugnante y crudo— un desastre sangriento. El hedor de la sangre sacó a la pequeña serpiente. Sacó la cabeza debajo de las mangas de Tom, pero se retractó rápidamente después de ver que tenían compañía. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El niño no le tenía miedo a la sangre. De hecho, tenía una fascinación casi malsana por el líquido oscuro. Le gustaba su color rojo, espeso, oscuro y desesperante; le gusto como se seco rápidamente después de derramarse y cómo se sintió pegajoso en la punta de sus dedos. Había estudiado la sangre antes, por eso noto que la sangre de un conejo no era tan espesa como la de un humano. No estaba tan rojo; no era tan radiante, como llamas ardientes que deslumbran los ojos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Definitivamente no le tenía miedo a la sangre, pero cuando esos ojos esmeralda se volvieron hacia él —llenos de sorpresa y desconfianza— ¡su propia sangre se convirtió en hielo!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero Tom no hizo nada malo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No hizo nada, excepto quedarse parado junto al conejo sangrando. De repente, Billy había gritado y grito de sus pulmones, corriendo adelante como un loco, golpeando a Tom con puños enojados. Al final, el niño mayor tuvo una valiosa experiencia de vida de tres años sobre Tom, y supo cuándo actuar rápidamente. Su crueldad y sus trucos finalmente estaban ganando. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todo se había desarrollado a los planes de Billy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry llegó justo a tiempo para presenciar las sangrientas consecuencias — el conejo herido, los muebles rotos, los juguetes esparcidos y… Tom parado en medio de todo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy estaba encantado de ver las pupilas del hombre contraídas por la conmoción. El niño no podía saber esto, pero sus planes golpearon justo en el objetivo accidentalmente. En la mente de Harry, el lío sangriento evocaba recuerdos del campo de batalla, las muertes, la guerra y avivó su odio y miedo por Voldemort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fue casi </span>
  <em>
    <span>demasiado bueno. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¡Incluso Tom respondió como Billy había planeado! El niño solo se quedó quieto de pie junto al conejo, congelado en su lugar, con los músculos de la mandíbula tensos, los ojos inexpresivos, sin ningún ruego de inocencia. Quizás el impacto se había apoderado de su cerebro o quizás su orgullo no le dejaba explicar. Sin embargo, los ojos de Tom todavía estaban cabreando a Billy; esos mismos ojos superiores y penetrantes, mirando más del cómo si no merecía atención.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El niño se quedó quieto, ojos negros enfocados en los pasos que se acercaban de Harry, rostro joven obstinado y sombrio, igual que el nino en el Pensadero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom… no quiero rendirme en ti, así que </span>
  <em>
    <span>no me </span>
  </em>
  <span>forces—</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry se encontró con las frías miradas de Tom. Cerró los ojos, dolorido mientras temblorosamente pronunciaba la amenaza. Agarró en conejo y el hedor a sangre le llenó la nariz. Las silenciosas palabras del hombre aterrizaron como un martillo en los oídos de Tom, golpeando deliberadamente las partes vulnerables de él, una y otra vez, hasta que sus piernas temblaron bajo la presión. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sacó al conejo de la habitación rápidamente. No miro hacia atrás. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy y Tom se quedaron solos en la habitación, con solo silencio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom apretó sus dedos entumecidos. Solo cuando Harry salió de su vista completamente, se acordó de respirar. El aire se precipitó dolorosamente a sus pulmones y le dolió mucho. Sin embargo, Tom no prestó atención al dolor punzante. En este momento, todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en la terrible y ardiente ira que casi lo consumía. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Él estaba enojado. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tan enojado. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Enojado con Harry — que no creía en él, que ni siquiera esperó antes de condenarlo por el crimen. Enojado por esos ojos verdes, que se volvieron acusadores en su contra, crueles como agujas perforando su corazón. Y estaba enojado consigo mismo… por preocuparse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No seas estupido, </span>
  </em>
  <span>pensó. </span>
  <em>
    <span>¡No le gusto! ¡Nunca lo hizo! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todo quedó claro de inmediatamente: la rigidez del hombre cuando se conocieron por primera vez, los ojos esquivos del hombre cuando hablaron. Todo confirmó lo que Tom ya sabia — ¡que Harry Potter era una </span>
  <em>
    <span>mentira! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Los buenos recuerdos de las dos últimas semanas, el regalo y los afectos eran solo una simulación, una ilusión cruel y frágil puesta para darle una lección a Tom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Falso! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Todos fueron falsos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sepa esto, Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span> No eres tu quien me abandona. ¡Yo soy el que decide irse voluntariamente! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El pecho de Tom se agito dolorosamente cuando tomó su decisión. Exhalo; para su propia sorpresa, un sollozo escapó de sus labios. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Menos mal que los conejos no pueden hablar, ¿eh?... O este truco de magia se está yendo rápido,” dijo Billy de repente, rompiendo el silencio con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros. “Así que… ¡suerte de mi, no pueden!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom se quedó quieto, negándose a reconocerlo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy se sintió decepcionado por la falta de reacción del niño. Todo el escenario era más… aburrido de lo que había esperado. Salió de la habitación rápidamente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En el cuarto desordenado, el silencio se aferraba a las paredes. Había libros y juguetes esparcidos por el suelo, lo que parecía muy normal para un cuarto de dos niños pequeños, todo normal *salvo por una mancha roja brillante que cubría una de las camas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
  <em>
    <span>creo q querían poner ‘excepto’ pero decidí ir con lo q ya estaba escrito </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando estaba seguro, la pequeña serpiente se deslizó y trepó por el brazo de Tom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Pero, Tom… No lo hiciste. ¿Por qué no lo explicaste?” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hmm… ¿Explicar que?” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Tom miró a la mancha de sangre. Luego se rió, su risa se convirtió en suaves siseos mientras le susurraba, en un tono dulce que apenas ocultaba la rabia asesina que había debajo.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Explicar no hará que Harry me crea. Explicar no hará que Billy se sienta mal. Explicar no hará retroceder el tiempo… Entonces, ¿por qué debería explicar?” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Incluso para sus oídos reptiles, su risa infantil sonaba loca y aterradora. Ella se envolvió alrededor de su hombro. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Harry es amable, si Tom le explicara—” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los ojos de Tom se entrecerraron. No quedó rastro de emoción en esos ojos negros, nada mas que el frio vacio, protegido por la oscuridad que devoraba toda la esperanza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No más esperanzas, </span>
  </em>
  <span>pensó. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No más decepciones. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>De repente, una sonrisa maliciosa floreció en su delgado rostro. Dado que su esperanza infantil se había desvanecido, no había razón para quedarse aquí. Como no había nada para que lo detuviera, entonces, como regalo de despedida, ¡les dará un recuerdo que los aterrorizara para siempre! </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando Billy regresó al cuarto para burlarse de él, Tom desató toda su ira sobre el tonto nino. Su familiar pero misterioso poder inundó la habitación con una fuerza voraz. La bestia enjaulada finalmente fue liberada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Estarias mas molesto si regresaras al orfanato antes o después de navidad? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Incluso si Tom se advirtió a sí mismo que no le importaba, incluso si sabía que las burlas eran parte del plan de Billy, esas palabras aún encendieron su rabia como ninguna otra. ¡Fue él quien decidió irse! Tomó la decisión, por sí mismo, para sí mismo, y todavía… ¿porque le dolía tanto el corazón? Dolía como si todas sus células estuvieran muriendo desde adentro. Tom se mordió los labios. Sin duda, por mucho que Tom quisiera negarlo, las palabras de Billy le dolían. La realización solo alimento su ira, mas y mas, hasta que estalló como llamas negras del infierno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡MONSTRUO!” Billy gritó, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. “¡Tom, has perdido!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El niño de cabello oscuro se rió. </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Perdió? ¡A quién le importa ganar o perder! </span>
  </em>
  <span>La crueldad y los trucos no eran nada frente al poder absoluto, poder real, poder que solo él podía poseer. El poder era la única herramienta para obtener la victoria en el mundo real, ¡y era la única herramienta que necesitaba Tom! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¿Y que si no le agradaba a Harry? Y que si no era bienvenido aquí? Tom no los necesitaba. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cualquiera de ellos</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Todo lo que Tom necesitaba, ahora mismo, era venganza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>De repente, todos los muebles en el cuarto comenzaron a levitar. Rápidamente convergieron en el medio, chocando hasta que solo quedó un lío de bordes y vidrios rotos. El remolino se movía como como un enjambre de avispas asesinas, cortando y desgarrando la piel expuesta. Mientras el enjambre de sombras lo rodeaba, Tom podía sentir su energía agotándose. Resopló por el esfuerzo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero, cualquier momento de debilidad podría ser peligroso. Un marco de madera voló hacia él; sus bordes dentados le dejaron un corte ensangrentado en la cara. El dolor fue agudo, pero Tom lo ignoró. En vez, apretó los dientes y se concentró en su furia hirviente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lento pero seguro, Tom dirigió su rabia hacia Billy, que estaba acurrucado en el rincón. Los objetos comenzaron a atacar al niño que lloraba, un enjambre hambriento lo pincho y lo rasguño. Billy grito de dolor, mientras los fragmentos chocaban contra el, extrayendo sangre de numerosas pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo. Finalmente el niño tonto cumplio su deseo— Tom habia revelado su poder al mundo, tan terriblemente peligroso pero… tan glorioso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una sonrisa de satisfacción torció los labios de Tom. En comparación con un corte rápido en la garganta, prefería el método más lento… Este era más deportivo, satisfactorio, como un gato jugando con su presa. Vio cómo la desesperación descendía sobre su enemigo. El dolor lento y entumecedor de miles de pequeñas heridas destrozó los nervios del niño. Sentía como si hormigas se arrastraban dentro de él, y lentamente lo llevaba al borde de la locura. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡MONSTRUO! ¡MONSTRUO!” Billy solo pudo gritar esa palabra, una y otra vez, tan fuerte que casi derriba el techo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¡Estaba aterrorizado!</span>
  <em>
    <span> ¡Esto no era parte de su plan! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nunca pensó que un niño pequeño pudiera tener este tipo de poder, un poder lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo… </span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Fácilmente! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A través del sonido de vidrios rotos, escucharon los pasos de Harry acercándose. Al segundo siguiente, la puerta de abrió— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una rafaga de viento esparció el cabello separado de Tom. Con ojos claros y oscuros, una cruel sonrisa roja, de pie entre la matanza, el niño casi parecía el famoso Diablo de los cuentos de hadas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Así que ahora Harry también lo sabe — mi verdadera naturaleza, </span>
  </em>
  <span>pensó Tom sombríamente. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Es hora de que todos, Harry y yo, confrontemos la verdad. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡PARA! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry se agacho por instinto cuando un trozo de lámpara voló por encima de su cabeza. Miro la habitación devastada en estado de shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom lo miró a través de objetos flotantes, sus ojos buscando el rostro del hombre. Ya sabía lo que iba a encontrar— el rostro del hombre lleno de miedo y disgusto, como cualquier otra persona, mientras señalaba a Tom acusadoramente gritando ‘MOSNTRUO’. Tom se burlo. La acción reabrió la herida de su rostro, la sangre goteaba por su cuello, pero a Tom no le importó. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El dolor solo hizo que su mente se despejara, se calmara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se volvió hacia Billy, que se encogió aún más en el rincón, con los brazos y piernas sangrando profusamente. La vista del enrojecimiento que cubría la piel de su enemigo hizo sonreír a Tom. El niño se estremeció ante la fría evaluación de Tom. Desesperadamente, trató de aplastarse contra la pared, protegiéndose en vano. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡TOM!” Harry gritó de nuevo, su voz normalmente amable se volvió aguda. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, bueno, al menos no dijo ‘Monstruo’</span>
  </em>
  <span>— La sonrisa de Tom no vaciló cuando sus músculos se tensaron. Canalizo aún más de su poder hacia los objetos arremolinados. Se movieron frenéticamente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Tom, para! ¡Calma tu mente!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Para su sorpresa, el joven de cabello oscuro no corrió hacia Billy. En cambio, se acercó a Tom con pasos lentos y confiados. Por un momento, Tom entró en pánico; tiro todos los fragmentos hacia Harry, enviándolos rápidamente como balas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¡Esos ojos! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La idea de esos ojos verdes lo enviaron en pánico. El pecho de Tom latía dolorosamente. No podía soportar mirar hacia arriba y encontrar rechazo en esos ojos, así que no miraría— en vez, usaría su poder para arrancarlo de sus órbitas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom trató de respirar. Los pensamientos de esos ojos eran sofocantes, aplastando su pecho con un miedo entumecedor. Los ojos de Tom se volvieron oscuros y brutales al aceptar lo que vendría. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El joven continuó hacia él, cada paso firme y tranquilo. El corazón de Tom se aceleró cada vez más rápido, como si esos pasos no aterrizaran en el suelo, sino en su corazón. Extrañamente, ninguno de los objetos voladores logró golpear a Harry. Rebotaron en el joven, como si estuviera protegido por un escudo invisible. Tom lo miró estúpidamente; de alguna manera detectó un poder imposible proveniente de Harry. La realización lo sacudió hasta la médula— </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no puede ser.</span>
  </em>
  <span>— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Al segundo siguiente, algo suprimió su poder. A su alrededor, los objetos flotantes cayeron al suelo, repiqueteando y crujiendo como granizo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No tengas miedo, Tom,” dijo el hombre en voz baja. Le dio a Tom una sonrisa débil, tratando de consolar al niño obstinado, a pesar de que Tom era la única persona que no tenía nada que temer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom se congeló cuando Harry se arrodilló a su lado. Su mente quedó completamente fascinada por esos ojos verdes estrellados. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom vio muchas emociones arremolinándose en esos orbes esmeraldas— sorpresa, compresión, preocupación y resignación; pero, extrañamente, lo único que no vio fue… </span>
  <em>
    <span>miedo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero q se la pasen bien con su familia, amigos, amados, mascotas, o lo q sea pero disfruten esta noche y el ultimo dia de 2020 y saludar el nuevo año q es 2021. </p><p>¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Lágrimas y Abrazos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finalmente acabe con mis ¡examenes! (╥︣﹏╥)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>23 de diciembre de 1932</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los magos nacieron con el don de la magia, pero permanecieron dormidos, dormidos en su torrente sanguíneo, hasta el momento adecuado cuando un niño más necesitaba su poder. En ese momento, su magia vendría a él, en plena e impredecible fuerza, se despertó cuando realmente le pertenecía. Los magos llamaron a esto — magia accidental. Por supuesto, a veces la magia accidental puede ser peligrosa; a veces incluso podría conducir a explosiones mágicas.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero Tom no sabía nada de esto. Para él, solo era venganza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de que su poder se disipó, dejó atrás una matanza bastante desordenada en la habitación. Muebles y fragmentos rotos esparcidos por todas partes. Nada quedó intacto. Sin el sonido de remolinos de objetos voladores, la habitación parecía inquietantemente silenciosa, silenciosa como los muertos… excepto por los sollozos ahogados de Billy. Harry estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, su rostro pálido, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el desastre. Su pecho se apretó mientras examinaba el daño, toda la destrucción que Tom había causado.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry detuvo a Tom con su magia. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antes de que pudiera pensar en qué decir, Tom dio un paso hacia el. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lo largo de los últimos veinte años de su vida, Harry nunca se había sentido tan en conflicto con otra persona, pero Tom… Tom siempre fue especial. Un segundo, se sintió desanimado por las tendencias naturales y crueles de Tom; pero al siguiente, sintió una gran ternura hacia el niño que estaba orgulloso frente a él, completamente solo, ojos negros desconfiado del mundo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom se paró frente a él. Ojos orgullosos se encontraron con su mirada. La sangre goteaba de una terrible herida en la cara del niño. La herida corría a lo largo de sus párpados hasta la punta de la nariz, sin apenas salvarle los ojos. El rostro del niño seguía siendo una máscara, extrañamente tranquilo para un niño de su edad, ojos de ébano ocultos por emociones profundas y oscuras. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom pudo haber parecido tranquilo, pero Harry pudo discernir, bajo esa pretensión tan dura, que el niño estaba molesto. Incluso si, un día en el futuro, Tom se convertiría en el Señor Oscuro… al menos ahora, frente a Harry, todavía era un niño asustado que necesitaba alguien que lo guíe.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antes de que Harry pudiera consolar al niño, escuchó un chillido enojado detrás de ellos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡HARRY! ¡ALEJATE DE ÉL! EL ES… ¡ES UN MONSTRUO!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finalmente, Billy rompió su conmoción paralizante. Quizás… después de apenas escapar de la muerte, Billy finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba provocando un poder del que no sabía nada. ¡Ese tipo de poder </span>
  <em>
    <span>no era natural</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Ningún ser humano debería poder dominar tal fuerza — tal fuerza innatural — tan terrible, formidable y maligno. Le gritó a Harry, su voz quebrada por la histeria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy señaló acusadoramente a Tom, con los dedos temblando incontrolablemente, no sabía si debido al dolor o al miedo. Por una vez, el lamentable estado del niño era genuino y no una pretensión por el bien de Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Por un momento, la reacción del niño Muggle sorprendió a Harry, pero luego… supuso que no lo debería estar. Los niños pueden ser ignorantes e insensibles, especialmente frente a cosas que no comprenden. De repente, Harry se dio cuenta de su error. Se dio cuenta de su error por la expresión en el rostro de Tom, mientras los labios del niño temblaban ante esa palabra — </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘monstruo’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>En ese momento, el corazón de Harry dolio por Tom; dolio por todo el daño que había causado su descuidado error. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Si Billy no estuviera tan paralizado por el miedo, el astuto niño seguramente habría notado el arrepentimiento reflejado en el rostro de Harry. Pero no estaba prestando atención, por lo que Billy cometió su primer error — su única reacción honesta resulta fatal para sus planes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡MONSTRUO! ¡MONSTRUO! ¡MONSTRUO! ¡MONSTRUO! — ¡MUERE! ¡MONSTRUO! ¡MUERE!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El insulto común se lanzaba hacia ellos, una y otra vez, como piedras arrojadas a los criminales, agobiados por siglos de miedos y cacerías de brujas. La expresión de Tom se volvió en blanco mientras Billy gritaba más y más fuerte. Ojos de ébano ensombrecidos por una resignación muerta. Vacilando, Harry quiso taparse los oídos para evitar que el niño sufriera odio y abuso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry quería que Tom supiera que él entiende. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Él era lo mismo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Entendió lo que sentía… ser llamado raro, ser rechazado, intimidado y temido… todo porque eran </span>
  <em>
    <span>diferentes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry quería decirle, rodeando con sus brazos al niño de cuatro años, que no era un monstruo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pero… ¿Cómo comenzar? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡BILLY! ¡CALLATE!” </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>La voz severa de Harry sorprendió a Billy. El niño miró hacia arriba y vio el rostro de pálido de </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Harry mirándolo. Billy parpadeo confundido; el joven nunca había usado una expresión tan fría y severa con él.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry vio como el miedo y odio torció el rostro de Billy, mientras el niño normalmente bien educado se convertía en Dudley y sus amigos. Luego, supo dónde salió mal. Este fue un error desde el principio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy todavía era un muggle. No importaba cuanto deseara Harry tener una amistad mutua, los muggles y los magos todavía eran de mundos diferentes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Cómo pueden dos niños, que nunca serán verdaderamente iguales, crecer juntos como hermanos?  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry frunció los labios. Se acercó a Billy, su tono se suavizó mientras inspeccionaba las heridas del niño.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Billy, ven conmigo. Necesitamos que te traten—” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahora, solo en el cuarto devastado, Tom apenas podía permanecer de pie. La magia accidental había agotado toda su energía. Sus rodillas se sentían como goma; sus manos temblaron. Su nuevo poder era devastador, imperdonable, y había reducido a escombros la habitación recién  amueblada. A través de las ventanas rotas, el sol poniente iluminaba la habitación en llamas con un intenso resplandor naranja — indiferente a la batalla que se había enfurecido — que hizo que su victoria se sintiera bastante vacía. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero… había ganado. Asustó a Billy (casi) a la muerte; causó que Harry se pusiera pálido de terror. Tuvo su venganza. Pero entonces… </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿por qué se sentía tan vacío? </span>
  </em>
  <span>El dolor lo empapó como una lluvia helada y la decepción le clavó los pies en el suelo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afuera, un carruaje se acercó a la casa. Tom pudo escuchar al conductor gritando, “¿Alguien llamó a un taxi para el número 15 de London Street?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El niño se burló con frialdad. A pesar de que nadie estaba mirando, se esforzó mucho para evitar que la decepción y el pánico aparecieran en su rostro. Por supuesto, sabía lo que venía — era hora de que regresara al orfanato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de todo, este era su propio plan, ¿no? Había desatado su poder voluntariamente; los había conquistado y aterrorizado. Así que ahora, ciertamente, estaban ansiosos por deshacerse de él, ansiosos por ahuyentar a la peligrosa bestia que él era… Así que él regresaría al orfanato, donde no tenía que fingir que le importaba, donde podría pelear, explorar y destruir al contenido de su corazón. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inesperadamente, el niño sintió algo húmedo goteando por su cara. Estaba llorando y eso lo enojó. Tom quería permanecer fuerte incluso si nadie estaba mirando, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Temblando, ni siquiera pudo reunir la fuerza para levantar las manos y limpiarlas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras el cuerpo del niño temblaba, la pequeña serpiente detectó su angustia. Pero ella no tenía brazos para consolarlo, así que solo se envolvió con más fuerza alrededor de su muñeca. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>De repente, se abrió la puerta. Harry había regresado. Estaba solo, llevando un botiquín de primeros auxilios en sus manos. Tom respiro hondo. Rápidamente, se limpió las lágrimas y apretó los dientes. Mientras miraba a la figura que se acercaba, sus ojos permanecieron enrojecidos, pero también agudos y desconfiados como un cachorro de lobo gruñendo a los intrusos.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Te— te he traído medicina.” Harry le sonrió al niño, con lo que esperaba fuera una expresión tranquilizadora. Agito el botiquín de primeros auxilios. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un corte terrible, y profundo atravesó el rostro del niño, destrozado con sangre seca y carne rosada. Pero Tom no le presto mucha atención. En cambio, se quedó rígido, con ojos de ébano tan imperceptibles como mares profundos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El niño preguntó, “¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Su tono era ligero y despreocupado, pero solo él sabía el esfuerzo que requería decir esas simples palabras.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry trató de sonreír de nuevo, pero su corazón se retorció cuando los ojos claros de Tom lo miraban, parpadeando entre la desconfianza y la esperanza. De repente, quiso abrazar al niño.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry dejó el botiquín médico en un tocador volteado. Se acercó a Tom, ignorando las miradas enojadas, y se arrodilló junto al niño. Se movió adelante, con cuidado, hasta que sus caras estaban cerca una del otro, sus miradas se encontraron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Por qué iba a tener miedo de ti?” Harry suspiró profundamente, sus ojos esmeralda cálidos y gentiles como siempre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El rostro del niño se torció en una amplia sonrisa sardónica. Su herida comenzó a sangrar de nuevo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Porque soy un monstruo,” respondió el niño simplemente, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Si, Tom siempre supo que es un monstruo, diferente a todos los niños. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mejor que todos ellos</span>
  </em>
  <span>—pero nunca tuvo motivos para dudar de su naturaleza monstruosa. De repente, el pecho de Tom se apretó. No podía respirar cuando esos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada, tan amables y hermosos como los recordaba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” dijo Harry con firmeza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿No? </span>
  </em>
  <span>— Tom miro a Harry. El joven parecía perdido, como si estuviera luchando por mantener ocultos sus verdaderos sentimientos. Oculto de Tom. El niño parpadeo. La ira, la decepción y la tristeza abrumaron su mente. La emociones aturdieron sus ojos, amenazando con volverse a llorar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sé que planeas enviarme,” interrumpió Tom con rudeza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Su voz era aguda y enojada, afilada como un cuchillo, mientras decía la verdad. La ira se derramó de sus ojos oscuros, y finalmente el niño se quitó la máscara. En pie con orgullo, con los dientes apretados y los puños temblando, Tom le gritó a Harry en un ataque de rabia infantil. Por una vez, actuó a su edad.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No finjas que te preocupas por mí. No me mientas… Solo dime que me vaya. Y yo—¡SE QUE ME ODIAS!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sintió como si alguien hubiera dado un puñetazo en las tripas. Esta fue la primera vez que Harry vio a Tom, que normalmente era tan tranquilo y tan maduro, haciendo un berrinche como todos los niños. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en shock. Se quedó sin palabras. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Se que me odias… pero entonces… ¿por qué te molestaste en adoptarme?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Las lágrimas mojaron el rostro del niño mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura. Tom se mantuvo alto y orgulloso, con el rostro feroz, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie se le acercara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry no esperaba ver a Tom llorar. Hizo una pausa, con los ojos fijos en el niño que tenía frente a él.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Comparado con otros niños, Tom incluso lloró con de una manera orgullosa — se quedó quieto, las lágrimas caían de los ojos enrojecidos, pero su rostro parecía enojado, cruel y ciertamente no tan lastimosamente como la mayoría de los niños que lloraban. Tom se frotó los ojos con una fuerza innecesaria y abrió la herida. Sangre y lágrimas se aferraron a sus mejillas. Aún así, Tom reprimió sus sollozos con fuerza, haciendo un triste sonido ahogado ahogado que sonaba como extraños gritos de cachorros de lobo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom se secó los ojos con enojo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¡Llorar es débil! ¡Llorar es inutil! No necesita lágrimas infantiles para ganarse la simpatía. El no necesita</span>
  </em>
  <span>—  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>De repente, desde algún lugar cercano a sus oídos, Tom escuchó un profundo suspiro, luego fue tirado a un cálido abrazo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Estaba envuelto en telas suaves y un aroma familiar — un aroma cálido y nostálgico, como llamas en una fría noche de invierno. Brazos reconfortantes envueltos alrededor de su espalda, presionando los músculos tensos de manera tranquilizadora. Tom sintió que un aliento cálido le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, aire caliente y húmedo en la piel, que casi le infundía nueva vida. Por un momento, el repentino y firme calor hizo que Tom se sintiera </span>
  <em>
    <span>salvo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, como un hombre que se está ahogando al ser sacado de unas aguas heladas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una mano le acarició la espalda con torpeza. Su dueño claramente no tenía mucha experiencia cuidando de niños que lloraban.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No llores. Todo estará bien—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, que abrazó a Tom con fuerza, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por calmar al niño. Podía ver que Tom estaba a su límite de ruptura, pero no sabía qué decir… así que actuó por instinto. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del niño, y, de manera bastante estúpida, repitió las únicas palabras que se le ocurrieron: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No llores.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Las personas con niños sabrían mejor que esto. Sabían que no se puede complacer a un niño que llora, porque — cuanto más intentas consolarlo, más fuerte llora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero la vista de esas lágrimas le dio pánico a Harry. Entonces cerró sus brazos alrededor del niño, tratando de protegerlo del mundo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom no se movió. Dejó que el cálido abrazo lo rodeara, reconfortante y atrayente, y de alguna manera hizo que sus lágrimas fluyeran aún más rápido. A través de la suavidad del suéter, Tom sintió que los latidos del corazón del joven se alineaban con los suyos, y, cuando los brazos de Harry se apretaron alrededor de él, Tom se sintió seguro por primera vez en su joven vida. Agarró la camisa de Harry y se enterró en suave algodón, inhalando el aroma del otro. Luego el niño lloró como nunca antes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esa rabia viciosa, que parecía haber seguido a Tom toda su vida, se desvaneció por completo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Así que esto es</span>
  </em>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter, </span>
  </em>
  <span>pensó Tom, mientras ponía su frente en el hombro del joven. Se sintió tan cálido, mientras Harry continuaba repitiendo sus tontas y renconfortantes palabras, tontas pero melódicas para los oídos de Tom.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No eres un monstruo,” dijo finalmente Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom jalo la camisa de Harry. Sangre y lágrimas mancharon la ropa cara de del joven, pero a Harry no le importó. Revolvió el cabello del niño hasta que Tom finalmente levantó la cabeza para verlo. Los ojos grandes de ébano de Tom estaban inyectados de sangre, y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Con lágrimas aun en las pestañas, Tom miró a Harry, cautivado, con una pequeña expresión extraña en su rostro, extraña con un afecto intenso que rayaba en la obsesión. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pensó que se veía muy tierno. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cuando el niño crezca, será un asesino de mujeres, ese  </span>
  </em>
  <span>pensó Harry con cariño. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mira esto,” Harry le sonrió a Tom. Agitó su mano. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Reparo!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>De repente, todo cruzó la habitación, todo—juguetes esparcidos, muebles rotos, marcos destrozados— todo arreglado mágicamente. Se elevaron en el aire y se colocaron, ordenadamente, en sus posiciones originales. Incluso el vidrio de la ventana estaba arreglado, no se veía una grieta en su superficie lisa y reluciente. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En menos de un minuto, el cuarto parecía nuevo, como si no hubiera pasado nada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La escena sorprendió a Tom. Todo lo que había esperado, el efímero e imposible sueño que le fue negado durante tanto tiempo, de repente se hizo realidad. Una ferviente felicidad se apoderó de él como un tsunami, tan rápido que Tom sólo pudo mirarlo sin comprender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sostuvo la mirada aturdida de Tom, ojos verdes serios y comprensivos, y dijo. “Tom, tu y yo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no somos</span>
  </em>
  <span> monstruos.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sintió una profunda tristeza al reconocer éxtasis desenfrenado en el rostro de Tom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quizás, todo lo que Tom necesitaba era escuchar la verdad</span>
  </em>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>que él pertenece a algún lugar. Y quizás, Harry debería habérselo dicho desde el principio. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, una vez más, Harry malinterpretó las emociones del niño. Si, Tom estaba eufórico, pero estaba eufórico por una razón diferente—estaba eufórico al encontrar una conexión especial entre ellos. Si ambos Tom y Harry eran </span>
  <em>
    <span>especiales, </span>
  </em>
  <span>eso significaba que también eran iguales. Esto significaba que Harry no era un humano ordinario y débil. Esto significaba que Harry también estaba destinado a la grandeza. ¡Lo más importante, esto significaba que Harry estaba destinado a estar a </span>
  <em>
    <span>su </span>
  </em>
  <span>lado!   </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Por eso Tom sintió tanta felicidad en su pecho—porque ahora sabía que Harry pertenecía con él, a él, y solo a él.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Somos solo nosotros dos?” preguntó el niño. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Hay muchos más, como nosotros, que son magos.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom frunció los labios. Bajó la mirada para ocultar su decepción. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bueno, que lastima. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aunque las lágrimas apenas se secaron en su rostro, el niño logró romper una misteriosa sonrisa. Al menos, ahora sabía un hecho importante — </span>
  <em>
    <span>que la persona que pasará la Navidad en el Orfanato… no será él. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>